


Gravity Falls: Seeing Red and Yellow

by angeltrod519644



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Comedy, F/F, Friendship, Gargoyle Grunkle Stan, Horror, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Mystery, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sphinx Stanford, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltrod519644/pseuds/angeltrod519644
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is not always what you seem it is, but there are places with mysteries that are begging to be revealed or to be kept in secret like here in Gravity Falls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Tourist Trapped

**Prologue**

   My summer was supposed to be boring like I would imagine from the first place. I was hoping to spend my summer reading books for excitement rather than going somewhere. But of course, I was forced to, along with my twin sister Mabel Pines who actually has no problem with going somewhere not that I`m surprised. So you see, our parents decided that we could use some fresh air away from the city filth. They send us to stay at our great uncle Stanford Pine`s place in the woods at Gravity Falls, Oregon.

   However, that`s only the half of the reason; the real reason was that they were worried about us. It`s because we`re not actually humans; we`re sort of monsters. I`m a cervitaur and my twin sister is a mermaid. I know it`s sounds weird that we`re not the same monster species since we`re twins, but we were born this way. In order to hide our identities, my sister was able to become human whenever she`s out of the water; I used a blanket and my favorite cap to hide my deer legs and ears to pretend that I have paralyzed legs. **(A.N. I`m so sorry if this offends anyone with paralyzing defects)**

Our great Stan is a monster too; he`s a gargoyle.

   As recalled, my sister tended to look on the brighter side of things like our unexpected vacation in Oregon, while I`m still getting used to our new surroundings, though the woods were beautiful when I look more closely. So moving back to our new summer home, our great uncle Stan turns his house into a tourist trap filled with fake exhibits that overcharge unsuspecting customers, and he called it “The Mystery Shack”. He tends to use his monster form as an attraction fooling his customers into thinking he was wearing a costume. Though the real mystery is why anyone came.

   And guess who have to work there…me and my twin sister.

   I mean, I don’t blame my parents for sending me and my sister here, because I know they`re just wanted to get us closer to nature which I`m grateful for, but not like this. I thought my summer will be a total bunk, until everything changes in one fateful day.

   Mabel was hiding a shelf of merchandises, spying on a boy who was holding a note that she`d written and placed on the shelf of postcards near the front door. “He`s looking at it! He`s looking at it!”

   My sister is having a high illness of boy-crazy. She wanted to spend her summer chasing boys and maybe dating one she thinks she`ll like.

   So as the boy held the paper, he read it off. “Uh, “do you like me?”, “Yes”, “Definitely”, ‘Absolutely’?”

   “I rigged it!” Mabel cheered softly before I questioned her.

“Umm…Mabel, I know you`re going through your whole “Boy Crazy” phase, but I think you`re kind of overdoing it with the “crazy”, part.”

   “What…?” Mabel sticks her tongue. “Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home. It`s my big chance to have an epic summer romance. I think you need one too.”

   “Mabel, the whole point of being in love is that you`re going to waste all your life with someone while you`re dying of boredom,” I deadpanned.

   “Aw come on Bro, it`ll be fun!! Besides remember, there were others who wanted to date you!” she grinned.

   “And those were boys, Mabel; they thought I was a girl, because of my hair,” it`s true, though. I was asked out a lot because my hair makes me look like a girl. It`s long as my sister`s for some reason. You don`t usually get long hair in such a short time when you`re underage. I guess it was a genetic mutation or something. I don’t like it, so I just stuff it under my hats. But since my sister likes it, I grew to like it as much as I like how my sister braids it. Still, I just stuff it to make me look like the boy I am.

   “Whatever, besides you will find love soon enough~” Mabel beamed.

 “What Mabel! I don’t go crazy for romance like you do!” I argued. Okay, I`m not very good around girls. It`s just because I`m a little too shy ever since I was five, and my parents understand that, so in other words, I`m very shy, like really shy.

“What? Ha, name one,” she challenged, which will be an easy one to win for me.

“Okay like the last time you were batting your eyes at a boy trying to flirt with him, but then you joked around before pushing him to fall onto a postcard stand. Then another boy who has a turtle in his hand while sitting on a bench, and you surprised him by popping your head off the bushes saying the comparison between you and him the likes for turtles. That was a bit creepy. But what`s even more creepier is that you hiding behind a set of colorful balloons to a teenage boy who wore a savings king costume as an employee who works in a mattress store, behind his back and pop out to take you with him which obviously freaked him out,” I recalled all her past times chasing boys.

“Mock all you want, brother, but I`ve got a good feeling about this summer, I wouldn’t be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now,” she pointed to the other door as our great uncle walked out with arrow signs and a Pitt Cola while belching. He has brown eyes with cataracts, gray eyebrows, and gray hair. He also has wrinkly skin, a hearing aid, dentures and a slouched posture. He wore a black suit, with the jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt. He also wears big, light brown shoes and the aforementioned fez and glasses. He frequently carries an eight ball  walking cane with him and wears an unnecessary eye-patch over one of his eyes while working.

“Oh, why….?” Mabel was disgusted when she accidently gestured our gross uncle as the man of her dreams while I chuckled at her mild foolishness.

“Alright, alright, look alive, people. I need someone to hang up these signs in the spooky part of the forest,” he holds the arrow signs.

I and Mabel refused in unison. “Not it!!”

“Also not it,” Soos refused. Soos is a cool guy, and I like him as a friend.

“No one asked you, Soos,” Stan deadpanned.

“I know, and I`m comfortable with that,” Soos replied before he took out a chocolate bar and started to eat it.

“Wendy, I need you to put up these signs!” he turned to the teenaged cashier, Wendy Corduroy. She has green eyes, a fair complexion, and some freckles. She has long copper-red hair past her hips and is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat; most likely because Manly Dan Corduroy, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, green earrings, blue jeans and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wears gray/blue earrings and wears a name tag at work.

She`s lazy but when from the first time I met her, she was fun to be with.

“I would, but I can`t, ugh, reach it,” Wendy grunted while she barely tries to reach the signs as she distractedly reading a magazine.

“I could fire all of you if I could. All right then, it makes it….eenie,” he pointed to Mabel, then Soos. “..Meenie…” then he points to Wendy. “…Money…” then he points to me at last. “…You…”

I was disappointed when he chooses me. “Aw, what…? Grunkle Stan, whenever I`m in those woods, I feel like I`m being watched.”

“Ugh, not this again,” he`d face-palms

I scowled at him before I explained. “I`m telling you, Grunkle Stan, there`s something strange going on in this town. Just today when I was outside, my mosquito bites spelled out, “Beware”.” I held out my left arm to show him my bites.

He looked at it. “Kid, it said “Bewarb”. Look, kid, the whole “Monsters in the forest” thing is just a local legend, trumped by guys like me to sell merchandises to our customers like that guy,” he points his finger to a fat sweaty male tourist while looking at a Stan bobble head on a shelf. “So quit being paranoid...!” **(A.N. hey, did you know that “Bewarb” means, to make a request in German?)**

* * *

 

 He held out the signs to me as I wheeled myself out of the shack with an annoyed sigh escaping my mouth. So I went into the forest to put up the signs nailed to the trees while I grumbled in irritation. “Ugh, stupid Grunkle Stan, nobody believes anything I say.”

Just when I tried to nail another sign onto a pine tree with my hammer, the tree made a metallic sound which confuses me. Trees don’t make metallic sounds unless it was made by a man! I tapped the tree again with my hammer to make more metallic sounds. I then wiped away the thick dust away from the now rusted metal before I accidently discovered a secret opening. I opened the small door more to reveal an ancient book resting the top of a broken control box. 

I carefully grabbed the book, not wanting to damage it. It has the main color of burgundy and has various rips and tears on the cover due to age, it has two gold lines on its spine and all four of its corners are gold. In the middle of the book there is a gold hand with six fingers and the number 3 in the middle. On the back, it shows various alchemist symbols.

I looked around if no one there, except for Gompers the goat, who`s bleating before he runs away. Then I opened the book at on the first page to see who own this book, but the owner`s name was erased.  I turned to another page to begin reading. “It`s hard to believe it`s been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity falls, Oregon.” Then I flipped through three pages. “Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed, I`m being watched, I must hide this book before “He” finds it. Remember, in Gravity falls, there`s no one you can trust.” _No one you can trust, huh…._

But before I continued to read on, Mabel came out of nowhere behind me, startling me. “Hello!!!”

“Mabel, I told you not to do that!!” I scolded.

She ignored me. “What` cha reading? Some nerd thing, cause I do….!”

“Mabel—uh…uh…it`s nothing!” I stuttered nervously.

She mimicked me, “Uh…uh...it`s nothing!” then she laughed.

I blush a little in embarrassment.

 “Are you actually not going to show me?” she said, smiling.

I had no intention of lying to my sister, so I told her what I had found. “Uh…” my eyes turned to see the goat nibbling the journal. “…let`s go somewhere more private.”

* * *

 

So I told her back at the mystery shack while she was braiding my hair.

“I`m telling you, Mabel, it`s amazing!! Grunkle Stan said that I was being paranoid but according to this book Gravity Falls has a secret dark side!” I flipped through the pages from the journal.

“Whoa! Shut up!!” Mabel exclaimed.

“And get this, after a certain point the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysterious disappeared,” I could feel determination and a new sense of adventure coursing through my veins, giving me excitement; until the doorbell ringed.

“Who is that?” I asked.

“Well time to spill the beans,” Mabel finished braiding before she pushes over an empty of beans with her finger. “Boop, beans. This girl has a date today!!!” She cheered as she pointed her thumbs at herself proudly.

“So let me get this straight? In the half-hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?” I looked at her confusedly, surprised that she already got a date.

“What can I say? I guess I`m just irresistible.” Mabel flipped her sleeves.

The doorbell ringed again.

“Oh, coming!!” she ran out to get the door.

I continued to read the journal more until Grunkle Stan came walking in. 

“Whatcha reading there?” he asked, startling me as I hid the journal under my blanket and grabbed a random magazine.

“Oh, I was just catching up on “Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine”?” I looked at it weirdly.

“That`s a good issue,” then Mabel came to the room with a boy in a jacket who has his back turned.

“Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!”

The pale boy greeted in a teenage way. “Sup!”

“Hey! How`s it hanging?” Stan and I greeted.

“We met at the cemetery. He is really deep,” Mabel hugged his arm. “”Oh, little muscle there. What a surprise.” She blushed.

“So what`s your name?” I asked him.

“Uh…normal…man!” his voice sounded rasped and hoarse.

“He means Norman,” Mabel said.

I noticed there was something bleeding from his face. “Are you bleeding, Norman?” I pointed out.

His eyes looked around nervously, “It`s jam.”

Mabel then gasped and pushed him in the arm in excitement. “I love jam! Look at this!”

“So you wanna go hold hands or…whatever?” “Norman,” asked her.

“Oh,” she grinned. “Oh my goodness, don’t wait up!” she went upstairs to get ready for her date while Norman followed her but not before smacking into the wall twice. I could hear him staggering afterward when I heard glass breaking.

* * *

 

After witnessing Mabel new “boyfriend”, I grew suspicious of him. It`s not because he was dating my sister; no, it`s far from that. There was something wrong about him that I don’t trust about, and I attend to find out—by looking through the journal.

I found myself in an empty room upstairs sitting near the window as I look through the journal.

“Ghost—nope, if he were a ghost, he should be passing through walls. Bat demon? Gnome, nope definitely not,” I kept on turning the pages until I found a page with a skeleton figure wearing a black hoodie and decided to read. “Be known for their pale and bad attitudes, these creatures are often for…teenagers! Beware Gravity Falls nefarious ZOMBIE!!!”

My voice echoed with fear hinted in them.

“Okay, calm down. Now think logically here, what`s the chance of Norman ever being a—oh my gosh, what is he doing?” I suddenly looked out the window to see Mabel sitting on a picnic table while Norman was slowly walking in a creepy fashion toward her. “Oh no, Mabel—no, no, Mabel—watch out!!”

Norman continued to walk towards Mabel as he raised his hands and…..simply placed a flower necklace around her neck? Mabel looked at him through her eyelashes, blushing from this kind of affection.

I relaxed a little, but I began questioning myself. “Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?”

“It`s a dilemma to be sure,” Soos suddenly appeared in the room randomly, screwing a light bulb in the ceiling lamp. He startled me since I didn’t notice him. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but hear you talking aloud in this empty room.”

  “Soos, you`ve seen Mabel`s boyfriend. He`s gotta be a zombie, right?” I asked.

“Hmm…how many brains did you see the guy eat?” he asked, making an absolute point there.

I looked down in defeat. “Zero...”

“Look, dude, I believe you. I`m always noticing weird stuff in this town—like the mailman, pretty sure that dude`s a werewolf. But you gotta have evidence otherwise, people are gonna think you`re a major league cuckoo clock.” He finished.

“As always Soos, you`re right,” I complimented him.

“My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse,” Soos said, and then Stan yelled for him. “Soos, the portable toilets are clogging again!” 

He shifted his cap on his head professionally. “I am needed elsewhere.”

Then he walked out the room backward into the shadows—dramatic but interesting….

“Soos is right, but Mabel could be in trouble! It`s time to get evidence,” I was filled with determination as I went downstairs to get my camera.

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes later, I left the shack to follow Mabel and Norman around town on their date while videoing. I know that this is like being a stalker, but this is for my sister`s safety first. Everything Norman did was walking so awkward and zombie-like, but Mabel doesn’t seem to notice. I followed them everywhere from the diner to the cemetery until I had seen enough, so I went back to the shack where I waited for Mabel to come back home.

When she did, I went to her to our room.

“Mabel, we need to talk about Norman,” I said.

“Isn`t he the best Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!” she turned her cheek to reveal a giant pink mark on her face causing me to be startled.

“Ha, ha—gullible, it was just an accident with the leaf blower!” she laughed. “That was fun.”

“No! Mabel, listen! I`m trying to tell that Norman is not what he seems!” I brought the book out from my vest.

She gasped. “You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!”

“Guess again, sister. Sha-bam!” I accidentally held up the page about gnomes. Mabel was confused and slightly disturbed.  **(A.N. did you know the page about gnomes was a hint of the next scene?)**

“Oh wait—uh, sorry,” I turned to the page about the undead. “Sha-bam!” I exclaimed a less enthusiastically.

“A zombie…?” Mabel tilted her head. “That is not funny, Dipper.”

“I`m not joking! It all adds up! The bleeding, the limping, the random crashing into everything—he never blinks! Have you noticed that?”

“Maybe he was blinking while you`re blinking,” Mabel reasoned, but not enough to convince me.

“Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!” I whispered if someone was hearing us.

“Well what about me, huh? Why can`t you trust me?” She jokes it off while putting on a gold star-shaped earrings.

“Mabel, he`s gonna eat your brains!”  I shook her shoulders.

“Dipper listens to me, Norman and I are going on a date at five o’ clock. And I`m gonna be adorable, and he`s gonna be dreamy—“she started to wheel me away to exit our room.

“Wait, b-b-but, but,” I stuttered.

“—and I`m not going to let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies,” she slammed the door in my face.

I sighed as I rest my chin on my palm. “What am I going to do?”

* * *

 

After Mabel went on with her stupid date, I was in the living room while watching over the videotape. I signed in boredom, thinking to myself.

“Soos was right; I don’t have any real evidence. I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and—“I stopped when I saw Norman`s arm fell off. “Wait-what!?” I set the tape in rewind and watch as Norman`s hand fell off and he glanced around before putting it back on.

“I was right!” I shouted before spinning out the room to outside. “Oh, my gosh—!”

I tried calling out for Stan, but he was too busy showing the tourists about a rock that look like a face while answering stupid questions from them.

Until I saw Wendy so I went to her and asked her desperately, “Wendy, I need to borrow the golf cart and save my sister from a brain-eating zombie!?” she just stared at me before giving me a relaxed smile as she gave me the keys.

She said, “Try not to hit any pedestrians,” she winked at me before walking away.

I grinned as I called for Soos.

Soos came, “Yeah dude?”

“I need to get in the cart, so could you help me?!”

“Sure thing dude,” Soos lifted me up (including the wheelchair too) and placed me in an empty space that Soos specially put for me (in case I need the cart), while I fiddled with the key before inserting it into the keyhole and simply turning it causing the cart to come back to life. I smiled as I backed up the cart but stopped when Soos gave me a shovel and a baseball bat. “This is for the zombie, and the other is for just in case you see a piñata.”

“Thanks and thanks…?” I took the shovel and the bat putting them in the back seat. I pressed on the gas and drove off.

“Better safe than sorry,” Soos shouted after me.

* * *

 

I drove off as I head towards the forest. I don’t know where I`m going honestly as well as where Mabel is—until I heard my sister`s scream from my left in the distance.

“Hold on, Mabel, I`m coming!” I shouted, determined as I made my way into the clearing where I found a group of gnomes tying my sister down on the ground with ropes.

The brunette gnomes named “Jeff” said, “The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everyone! Just. Ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve!”

 “Let go of me!” Mabel cried, punching a gnome while kicking another in the stomach causing him to throw up a rainbow at a nearby tree. As for me, I was confused.

“What the heck is going on here?!” I exclaimed, and then a nearby gnome hissed at me.

“Dipper, Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they`re total jerks!” Mabel yelled, before a gnome beside her puller her hair. “Hair, Hair!!”

“Gnomes…? Huh, I was way off,” I took the journal out of my vest and opened it. I turned to a page about gnomes and read aloud. “Gnomes, little men of the Gravity Falls forest; weaknesses are unknown.”

When I lowered the book, I saw that the gnomes had managed to tie my sister on the ground.

“Aw, come one!” Mabel shouted.

“Hey, hey, let go of my sister!”    

"Oh! Ha ha…Hey there! Um, you know, this is all really a big misunderstanding," He said "You see your friend's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousands of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right honey?"

 I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"You guys are butt-faces! –Mmmphhh…!" She shouted before her mouth got covered by a gnome's hand. Katy growled.

"Give her back right now!" I threatened. "Or else..."

 I lifted up the shovel menacingly.

"You think you can stop us, boy!" Jeff said darkly, glaring at me. He scowled. "You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race. Do not trifle with the-"

I interrupted him by simply scooping him up with the shovel, throwing him aside. "Ahhh…!" He screamed comically.

I dived instantly into action as I slammed the shovel down onto the roped that held Mabel, freeing her. She ran to the Mystery Cart quickly, dodging gnomes.

"They're getting away with our queen!" Jeff shouted. "No, no, no!"

"Seatbelt…!" I said offhandedly to Mabel as I drove away. Mabel then looked more concerned about the gnomes we just left behind. "Hurry before they come after us!"

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs?" I jokingly made a running motion with my index and middle finger. "The suckers are tiny." Then right after, a loud stomping noise echoed through the forest, causing birds and other animals to leave the area in a frenzy. I stopped the cart and I could literally feel the vibrations coursing through my body. I slowly turned around.

"Oh come on!" Mabel's mouth dropped open.

The gnome giant came and towered over us, casting a large shadow. Now I know how mice feel when it`s being targeted by a cat; fear.

"Hit the gas!" Mabel shouted. And just like that, I pressed hard on the gas to have the cart speeding forward. Mabel gripped onto the seat from the bumpy ride before looking behind us.

"It's getting closer!" She warned. I could hear the frightening heavy stomping of the giant moving towards our cart. The giant then threw three gnomes that crashed onto the cart. The first one landed on the roof trying to tear it apart. The second jumped onto me but I caught him and hit him several times on the wheel before I threw it outside. Until another gnome was attacking my face while scratching and pulling at it. I screamed, trying to tear it off.

"I'll save you Dipper!" I heard Mabel yell before she started punching the gnome off me until the gnome finally flew off my damaged face onto the ground outside.

"Thanks, Mabel," I thanked Mabel, but my face was hurting when she was accidently punching me.

"Don't mention it," She said. There was a loud noise and as we looked back to see the gnome giant uprooting a tree, it threw the tree in front of us, blocking the pathway.

"Look out!" Mabel screamed. I could barely squeeze the cart through space underneath the tree that I`d swerved so hard the cart crashed. We fell out of the cart; my deer form was revealed when I fell out of my wheelchair. We groaned in slight pain as we dragged ourselves out the damaged cart. The gnome monster stomped in front of us. We all stepped back, shivering in fear.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper shouted and threw the shovel at the gnome monster. The monster stopped it in mid-air and smashed it with its fist.

We all screamed and held on to each other.

"It's the end of the line kids!" Jeff shouted. "Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!"

  "There's got to be a way out of this!" I was trying to think of a solution.

"I got to do it," Mabel said.

"What!" I shouted.

"Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

   "Trust me."

   "What…!"

   "Guys, just this once, trust me!" She insisted. I looked at her before sighing and backing away. I didn’t want to do it, but when I looked at her eyes, I somehow have to trust her.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you," Mabel said.

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot there we go. Watch those fingers, Mike," Jeff said as he climbed down the giant to show her the ring. "Eh? Eh?"

Mabel allowed Jeff to put the ring on her finger. "Bada-bing—bada-bam, now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mabel stopped him from leaving. Jeff looked surprised at first then his mouth curved up in a boyish smile.

  "Oh! Well, don't mind if I do!" He said, puckering his lips. Just before Mabel was about to kiss him, she stopped and took out a leaf blower from behind the bushes. She turned the leaf blower on.

"Hey, hey wait a minute! What's going on?" He tried to run away but the leaf blower sucked him in.

"That's for lying to me!" She said, increasing the sucking power. "That's for breaking my heart!"

   "Ow, my face…!" He cried as his mouth and nose got sucked in.

"And this is for messing brother!" Mabel grinned over at me making me feel a warm sensation in my gut.

I grinned back at her as I went up beside her on opposite sides.

"Wanna do the honors?" She asked me and pointed the leaf blower at the gnome monster.

"On three…!" I said.

  "One, two, and three..!" We counted down together then we blasted Jeff towards the gnome monster and he knocked them apart like a bowling ball.

"I'll get you back for this!" He shouted as he flew into the distance.

"Anyone else want some?" Mabel asked, blowing the gnomes away with the leaf blower. They all scampered away into the woods on all fours. One got stuck in a trash and struggled. A goat came and picked it up in its mouth, carrying it away as the gnome screamed...

* * *

 

We walked back to the door of the Mystery Shack slowly, tired and bruised. The adrenaline rush from the whole adventure had died off, leaving them exhausted, thirsty and sleepy.

"Hey, Dipper…" Mabel called. I turned to her. "I um…I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You were really just looking out for me."

"Hey! Don't be like that," I said to her. "You saved our backs back there!"

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes," She picked a leaf out of her hair and looked at it sadly before letting it fall out her hands.

"Look at the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire!" I smiled softly.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" Mabel pushed me playfully.

"Awkward siblings hug…?" I asked sheepishly.

"Awkward sibling hug," She agreed and we both hugged.

“Pat, pat,” They said comically before laughing.

“Oh Dipper, your hair! And oh, your legs…!” I looked at my hair to see that I lost my cap that twigs and leaves were sticking out, and then down to see that my legs were revealed.

“Oh gosh, I hope nobody saw any of this,” I searched everywhere to see there`s any witnesses.

Mabel reassured, “It`s okay, no one here besides I just remembered that it should be closing time by time.  Now come one, let`s go get your hair fixed right after I get your wheelchair.”

* * *

 

When we went inside, I saw Stan counting his money behind the cash register happily.

“Yeesh, you three get hit by a bus or something? Ha!” He joked. Usually, we would have smiled, jabbed him back or give some sign of recognition, but today was exhausting that we don’t have enough energy so we started to walk tiredly to the other door.

“Uh hey…!” He stopped them, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “W-Wouldn’t you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory! So, how’s about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y’know…?”

“Really…?” Mabel said, her eyes gleaming.

“What’s the catch?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The catch is that you should do it before I change my mind. Now take something,” He tried to play off his act of sympathy.

Mabel and I walked around, looking for something that suited us. I choose a blue pine tree hat and stuffed it on my head.

“Hmm…” I said, looking into the mirror. “That ought to do the trick!”

“And I will have an a…grappling hook! Yes!” Mabel shouted, holding up a grappling hook gun. Stan and I shared a look.

“Wouldn’t you rather have, like, a doll, or something?” Stan asked.

“Grappling hook!” she shouted and used it to hang off one of the beams on the roof.

“Fair enough,” Stan shrugged.

* * *

 

Night came and we were in our bedroom.  I was writing on my journal while Mabel jumped on her bed.

‘This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they’ve probably always got your back,’ I wrote in the journal, glancing over at my sister while smiling.

Then I flipped to the page about the gnomes where it said ‘Weaknesses: Unknown’. I crossed out the unknown and put “Leaf blowers”

“Hey, Mabel, could you get the light?” I asked.

“I’m on it!” Mabel grinned and aimed at the lamp, her tongue sticking out in concentration. But she knocked it out the window with the grappling hook.

“It worked!” She screamed as we laughed. “Ha, ha, grappling hook.”

   I thought I was going to have a boring summer, but today had changed my mind. If there`s gnomes, then there would be more creatures out there to be explored and studied. Who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked?

* * *

 

   _Once everyone was asleep, Stan walked in front of a vending machine while holding a lantern. He entered a code and the secret passage way was revealed which he entered it before looking for other witnesses. Once he entered, the vending machine closed and flickered out._


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend of the Gobblewonker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not always what you seem it is, but there are places with mysteries that are begging to be revealed or to be kept in secret like here in Gravity Falls!

**Chapter 1**

It was 6 am in the morning, and the sun was out. I woke up early yawning as I stretched my legs out. I rubbed my eyes to rid the crusts before I moved out of bed to go to the bathroom.

I washed up my tired face, brushed my teeth clean and minty, and smoothed out the knots from my long hair. Having long hair is kind of annoying, I tried cutting it, but it grew back after hours later. I was frustrated at first, but I just gave up on it and let it grow. You know, having long hair wasn’t actually bad; it made me a little more handsome to be honest.

Stan was still asleep and so was Mabel, but I didn’t want to wake them. So instead of making or eating breakfast, I went to outside instead. I cautiously looked around to see if there were tourists around. When there weren’t any, I came out of the door walking forward to the forest. I didn’t bring the journal with me since I just want to take a small walk in the forest. I made a note to myself not to go as far away from the shack.

As I looked around viewing the majestic beauty of the forest, I felt almost right at home with the fresh scent of bloomed wildflowers, pine trees, and dead leaves. It was all great and wonderful until someone saw me. “Hey!!”

My body freezes when I heard that voice. I was breathing heavily with my heart beating like a drum, my skin sweating raindrops, and my eyes widened in fear. I slowly turned my head to see a kid standing in behind me looking at me. He was two inched taller than me, has golden blond hair with his bangs covering up his right instead of his left, has bright hazel eyes, wore a yellow collared shirt with short sleeves with a black bowtie, suspenders that was attached to his plaid shorts, and muddy knee-high boots.

I was scared as I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid for being distracted.

He continue to look at me while I was standing like an actual deer who saw the headlights of a car before it`s killed. I didn’t know what to do; if I leave, he`ll tell everyone and I put myself and my family in danger, but if I stay, maybe he`ll kill me and eat me for dinner. I didn’t know which is worse, and I didn’t know what to do.

“Hey” the boy called, startling me when I was lost in my thoughts. I slowly looked at him in the eye and waited for his next response. He started to grin, “Are you a cervitaur?”

I didn’t reply with words but a nod. “So you`re half deer and half man..?”

Again I nodded before I waited for his reply.

The boy smiled more, “That`s so cool!!!”

I was surprised at his reactions towards me, but I was still cautious.

“What`s your name?” the boy asked.

“…D-dipper…” I mentally slapped myself for giving my name to a stranger.

“Dipper…please to meet you, Dipper..! The name`s William, but you can call me Will,” he hold out his hand for a shake.

“Nice to meet you too….” I shakenly shook his hand. “A-a-are you going to tell the others what you seen…? Please don’t, please!! I don’t want to be send to the FBI, or—“

“Calm down, kid—yeesh, and they say I`m paranoid,” he said.

“So are you…”

“I could, but I won`t. Besides what`s the fun in that? I finally found something that interests me in my whole life instead of hearing my parents talking about money or jewels,” he yelled, cheering.

I looked at him weirdly.

“So yeah, I`m not going to tell—in one condition,” he pointed out.

I thought about it thinking that it`s a bad idea, but then again my family will be in danger if I don’t agree, so I had no choice. “Okay, what`s your condition?”

“You meet me every day on this same spot starting tomorrow at maybe three in the afternoon, but you don’t come here by then. You know what happens.”

I looked at him confusingly. “What that`s it, aren’t you going to—you know—keep me as a pet or have me for lunch?!!”

“Yeesh kid, relax! I`m not going to kill or eat you or even keep you! I may be just a kid, but I`m not stupid! Besides you`re too cute to be eaten or killed,” he winked at him playfully causing me to blush. “Well, I got to go, my parents must be wondering where I am now. So remember, Dipper, be here tomorrow at three!!”

He waved goodbye to me before he left. I waved back with a blush still on my face.

I don’t know what else to do but to go home.

* * *

 

Grunkle Stan and Mabel were awake, and they were at the kitchen where I had a syrup contest with her.

I didn’t tell her about Will and what happened to us back in the forest. I want to tell her, but I don’t want her to freak out. So I`ll lay low for now.

My sister was in her mermaid form since there weren’t any tourists in the shack for now. She was in her mobile mini tank next to me. She cheered, “All right, are you ready for the ultimate challenge!!?”

“I`m always ready,” I cheered along.

“Syrup race!!” we both shouted before we began the race.

“Go Sir Syrup!” Mabel tilted her bottle.

“Go Mountain man!!”

We cheered until Mabel won before she coughed from the thickness of the syrup. I picked up a magazine as I read through it until an ad caught my eye.  “Whoa, hey Mabel, check this out!” I pointed to it.

“Human-sized hamster balls?” she read the wrong ad then she`d gasp in excitement. “I`m human-sized—well technically I`m a mermaid, but I`m still half-human!!”

“No, no not that, this..!” I pointed to where I was reading, a monster hunting contest. “We have seen weirder stuff than anything we ever seen before, so if we can get a picture of one monster, we could win a thousand dollar! We can split the money.”

“Whoa that would be awesome!!!” Mabel grinned.

“We didn’t get a picture of those gnomes, right?” I asked.

“Nah, just memories and this beard hair,” she held up a long dirty strand of white hair.

“Ew, why did you save that?” I looked at it disgustingly.

“I don’t know,” then Grunkle Stan walked in the kitchen in his human form. **(A.N. Oh yeah, I forgot to mentioned that Stan can shift into his human form, but he`s still not a shapeshifter only a gargoyle. But to make sense, Grunkle Stan can shift into his human form in the day time but he can shift into his original form (only temporary). At night, he stays in his original form till morning.)**

“Good morning, Knuckleheads. You two know what day it is?”

“We don’t know?” I said before getting lightly smacked by a rolled up newspaper by the back of my head.

“It`s family fun day, genius!” he walked over to the fridge to pick up a carton of milk. “We`re cutting off work and having one of those family times, you know—“he sniffed the milk carton. “—bonding-type deals.”

“Grunkle Stan, is it going to be anything like our last family bonding day?” I asked. “Remember what happened last time; we were making illegal counterfeit money, and we got send to the county jail for nearly three days.”

“The county jail was so cold,” Mabel shuddered at the memory.

“All right, maybe I haven’t been the best summer caretaker,” he stated. “But I swear, today we`re going to have some real family fun—now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car!?”

“Yay,” we cheered.

“Wait, what?” I realized.

* * *

 

We got into the car where Mabel and I were wearing blindfolds while Grunkle Stan was driving. I didn’t like the idea where we were blinded; it makes me feel like I`m being kidnapped.

“Blindfolds never lead to anything cool,” I held my front knees to my chest on the seat.

“Wow, I feel like all my other senses are heightened! I can see with my fingers!” Mabel said as she tried touching my face in which I was laughing nervously from her touches.

“Grunkle Stan, where exactly are we going? I mean, is it a place where there`s no people because I don’t think we brought my wheelchair if there were?”

“Relax, I brought your wheelchair before we even went,” he reassured.

“And another question, are you wearing blindfold?” I asked worriedly.

“Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?” I felt him driving through wood causing me and Mabel to scream.

* * *

 

“Okay open `em up,” we took off the blindfolds to see a lake with the town fishing in boats and buying supplies from a fishing shed.

“Ta da, it`s fishing season!!” Stan shouted eagerly.

“Huh, fishing?” Mabel questioned.

“What are you playing at, old man?” I looked at him suspiciously.

“You`re gonna love it! The whole town`s out there!!” we looked out see Lazy Susan trying fish with a frying pan, Toby taking a picture of a man holding a large fish, and Manly Dan fishing with his sons while Tyler was cheering for them.

“That`s some quality family bonding!!” Stan smiled.

“Grunkle Stan, are you sure we should be fishing with all these people here? I mean, what happens if someone discovers our secret, mainly Mabel?” I pointed to Mabel. It`s true; whenever Mabel touched water, she turns back into her real form. I don’t want her secret or ours to be discovered.

“Come on, this is going to be great!! I`ve never had fishing buddies before, and the guys from the lodge won`t go with me. They don’t ‘like’ or ‘trust’ me,” he quoted with his fingers.

“I think he actually wants to fish with us,” Mabel looked at me.

“Hey, I know what`ll cheer you sad sacks up! POW! ” Stan placed fishing hats onto our heads. “Pines family fishing hats!! That `s hand-stitching, you know. It`s just gonna be you, me and those goofy hats on a boat for about ten hours!”

“Ten hours!” I exclaimed.

“I brought the joke book!” he grinned, held up a book of one thousand terrible jokes.

“No, no!!” I shuddered fearing for my life. I hate bad jokes; they`re stupid and horrifying.

“There has to be a way out of this!!” Mabel whispered to me until we heard a loud shout.

“I`ve seen it, I seen it again!!” Old man Mcgucket shouted before rushing into the center of the attention. “The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scraps doodles away!” he started dancing randomly slapping his knee.

“Aww, he`s doing a happy jog!” Mabel said.

“No, it`s a jig of great danger!” he grabbed her shoulder before a man started spraying him with water. “Hey, hey, now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is the last warning, dad!!”

“But I got proof this, by guppity!!” Old Man Mcgucket shouted before showing the crowd and his son a wrecked boat. “Behold, it`s the monster`s work!! It had a long neck like a giraffe and wrinkly skin like this gentleman right here,” he pointed to Stan.

“It chawed my boat before it went back to Scuttlebutt Island,” he pointed to the island afar from us. “You got to believe me!!!”

Then a boat where Sheriff Bulbs and his Deputy had arrived to the scene, “Attention all units, we got ourselves a crazy old man!” he said causing everyone to laugh at the old man but Stan and us. His son just frowned and shook his head in disappointment before walking away along the crowd.

“Aww, donkey spittle, Banjo polish!” the old man walked away in shame.

“Well that happened, now to untie this boat and get out to the lake!!” Stan exclaimed, stepping into his rowboat and started to untie it from the dock.

“Hey Mabel, did you hear what that old dude said?” I asked.

“Aww, donkey spittle,” she mimicked McGucket.

“The other thing, about the monster—if we could get a photo of it, we can get the prize. Imagine what you can do with the money!!” I grinned excitedly.

“Dipper, I am one million percent on board on this!!” she exclaimed.

“Grunkle Stan, change of plans!! We`re taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we`re going to go find that Gobblewonker,” I said.

“You dudes say something about a monster hunt?” Soos came to us with his boat.

“Soos,” Mabel exclaimed fist bumping him making explosion noises.

“Dudes, you totally use my boat for your hunt,” he volunteered. “It got a steering wheel, chairs, and normal boat stuffs.” He patted the sides.

“All right, all right, let`s think this through,” Grunkle Stan said. “You kids could go waste your time on some monster hunt, or you can go fishing with your Grunkle Stan!!” he smiled eagerly.

And the next thing he knows, we went with Soos to our monster hunt!!

We laughed with Soos while heading towards Scuttlebutt Island, leaving Stan behind.

“We made the right choice!” Mabel exclaimed.

“Yes,” Soos agreed.

“Hoist the anchors!” I order cheerfully. Soos heaved a large mossy brick block from underwater. “Raise the flag!” Mabel raised a towel that said “Fun”.

“We going to go find that Gobblewonker…!”

“We`re going to take those pictures…!”

“We`re going to win that photo contest…!”

“Does any of you duded have sunscreen?” Soos asked.

“We`re going to get…sunscreen…!”

“Yay,” we all shouted with Soos steering the boat back to shore to get sunscreen.

~

I paced around in my wheelchair in front of Mabel and Soos, thinking of a plan to get an actual picture of the lake monster.

"All right, if we want to win this contest, we got to do it right!" I started. "Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?

"If you're a side character, you die in the first five minutes of the movie," Soos said, making everyone look over to him. He thought over what he said. "Dude, am I a side character? Do you ever think about stuff like that?" He panicked.

"No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot?" I asked.

Soos struck a dramatic pose, making Mabel snicker.

"There he is! Bigfoot..!" I shouted in character as I pretend to find my camera.

"Uh-oh, no camera…!" I said in a fake concerned voice. "Oh wait! Here's one! Aw, no film- you see? You see what I'm doing here?" I motioned to them with facts.

"Oh, yeah, dude's got a point," Soos nodded.

"That's why I bought TWENTY disposable cameras!" I stressed. "Two under my blanket, three in my jacket, four for each of you, two extras in this bag, and one under my hat…! There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay, everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Soos tried to take a picture, but it was facing the wrong way that the flash made him accidently drop the camera overboard. "Ah dude!"

"You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras! We still have nineteen!"

A bird flew near Mabel's head causing her to freak out. "Ah! Bird..!" She threw one of the cameras at the bird, she missed.

"Fifteen…! Okay guys, I repeat, ‘Don't lose your cameras’," I was annoyed by now.

"Wait, lose the cameras?" Soos asked.

"DON"T…!" I stressed.

"Dude, I just threw two away," Soos said.

"Thirteen! All right! We still have thirteen cameras-" I then accidentally broke one with my fist when he punched downwards in anger. "Twelve. We have twelve cameras."

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" Mabel asked, lifting up her bag of cameras.

"No!" I shouted in panic before calming down and laughing nervously. "No. Okay. Mabel, you'll be lookout. Soos can work the steering wheel.”

"Okay…and I…will be captain."

"What? Why do you get to be captain?" Mabel asked. "What about Mabel, huh…? Mabel! Mabel! Mabel! Mabel!" She gestured to herself with her thumbs repeatedly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I said.

"What about co-captains?" She asked.

"There's no such thing as co-captains," I deadpanned.

"Uh, whoops," Mabel purposely tossed a camera behind her overboard.

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captains," I relented, not wanting to lose any more cameras.

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Soos asked.

"As co-captain we authorize that request," Mabel said.

"Well as first captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this," I gestured to a barrel of fish food.

"Permission to taste some…?" Soos asked.

"Granted," Dipper immediately said.

"Permission co-granted," Mabel said.

"Permission associate co-granted," Soos cautiously licked a piece of fish food before he immediately gagged wiping at his tongue fervently. We started laughing at him. "Ah…dude. I don't know what I expected that to taste like."

"Oh Soos," I wiped a tear.

* * *

 

The S.S. Cool Dude was approaching Scuttlebutt Island. We couldn’t see anything clearly since there was fog everywhere. Soos is at the back of the boat shoveling fish food over the side. Mabel and I are at the front. I was trying to see through the fog while Mabel was playing ventriloquist with a pelican.

"Hey how's it going?" Mabel asked in a gruff voice while she took the pelican's mouth with her hand, moving it down and up.

"It's going awesome! Bow bow, buh bow!"

"Mabel, leave that bird alone," I said.

"Aw, I don't mind any!" She said.

"Hey look I'm drinking water!" she took out a glass of water and began to drink it.

"Twinkle, twinkle, and little star-" She then started to choke on water making the pelican fly away in fright.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing lookout?" I asked her.

"Look out!" She said and threw a volley ball at me, hitting me in the arm.

'Where do they get these random objects from?' Katy thought.

I whimpered, rubbing his arm from the pain while Mabel snickered.

"Heh, heh…but seriously, I'm on it," She continued until the boat jolted to a sudden stop, crashing into the shore of the island.

"See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball, here we come!" Mabel shouted, climbing out the boat.

We all eventually disembarked the boat and ventured into the foggy woods. Soos helped me by pushing my wheelchair forward. Soon we came to a large sign nailed to a tree that said "Scuttlebutt Island'. Soos, Katy and Mabel stopped in front of it.

"Dudes, check it out," Soos started, covering the 'Scuttle' part of the sign with his arm. "Butt Island..." Soos and Mabel started laughing.

"Soos, you rapscallion…!" Mabel said. She looked over to me and noticed I wasn't smiling. "Hey! Why aren't you laughing? Are you…scared?" I immediately started denying.

"Pssh! Yeah right…!" Dipper continued. "I'm not-"

"Yeah you are!" Mabel interrupted me, poking him on the nose and blowing a raspberry. I yelled out in surprise, the lantern dropping from my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted but stopped when Mabel continued poking me and blowing raspberries.

"Quit..! Stop! Mabel!"

Suddenly, a loud growling noise sounded in the distance. Mabel stopped teasing me, and we looked around. Soos came up to them.

"Dude…did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"What was that? Was it your stomach?" Mabel asked him.

"Nah, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises," Soos said. Mabel put her head on Soos's stomach to clarify. "Wow, so majestic!"

A possum then scurried up to us and grabbed the lantern on the floor, running away with it.

"Our lantern…!" I shouted. The fog was then suddenly became more pronounced. "Aww…! I can't see anything!"

"Dudes, I don’t know man. Maybe this, uh…Maybe this isn't worth it," Soos said reasonably, seeing as we were on a lone island with fog surrounding us and mysterious growling noises were being heard.

"Not worth it?" I asked incredulously. "Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!"

"I'm in!" Dipper shouted in real life, smiling.

"Me too!" Mabel said, also smiling.

"All right, dudes! I'm coming'!" Soos said chasing us.

* * *

 

We had been walking for a while, still in search until Soos started beat boxing to relieve the boredom.

"My name is Mabel!" Mabel rapped to his beat boxing. "It rhymes with table! It also rhymes with…gable! It also rhymes with…Schnabel!"

"Dude, we should be writing this down," Soos commented.

"Guys, guys, guys, do you hear something?" I asked, holding a camera. The growling noise from earlier could be heard; a flock of birds flew overhead away from the sound.

"This is it! This is it!" We grinned punching each other excitedly. Soos grabbed a stick and followed them into the fog. There was a shadowed image of something sitting on top of the lake in the distance. The team took cover behind a log.

"Everyone, get your cameras ready!" I shouted. "Ready? Go!"

Soos then yelled as he jumped over a log, holding his camera in front of him as he ran towards the monster, snapping photos at random. We followed him. However, when we got close, the 'monster' turned out to be just the remains of a wrecked boat with beavers living on it.

On the shore, Soos happily took photos of the beavers while Mabel and I were confused.

"But...But what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!" I insisted, but the 'monster noise' turned out just to be a beaver playing with a rusty old chainsaw.

"Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw…" Soos said taking a picture of it.

"Maybe that old dude was crazy after all," Dipper said dejectedly.

"He did use the word 'scrap doodle'," Mabel said.

Soos continued to take pictures of the beavers. "Ooh, yeah! Work it! Work it!" Soos said to a particular beaver in front of him. "Nice! Nice! Gimme another one of those! Yeah, I like that one."

"What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him for nothing," I threw a branch into the lake, frowning. Until the ground started to shook. "Hey…Guys, do you feel that?"

My wheelchair then fell down along with me. "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa…!" I shouted as Mabel helped me back up.

Then the actual gobblewonker started to swim around in the water.

"This is it!" I grinned again without a shade of disappointment as I held up my camera.  I started taking picture. "Come on! This is our chance! What's wrong with you guys?"

Their faces were stunned and paled.

"Dipper…?" Mabel cautioned.

"Dude…?" Soos backed up. I was oblivious that the Gobblewonker started to rise out of the water behind me.

"It's not that hard, all right?" I said. "All you got to do is point, and shoot. Like this!" when I turned and aimed the camera at the gobblewonker, I realized it was very big when it`s right in front of me. He dropped the camera in shock, and then Gobblewonker let loose a roar.

"Run!" Soos shouted. "Get back to the boat! Hurry…!"

“I can`t, my wheelchair is—“I was cut off when Mabel grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way where my deer form is exposed. “Mabel—“

“Stop yapping and starting running!!!” she dragged me as hard as we ran leaving my wheelchair behind to be destroyed by the Gobblewonker.

While we continued to run away from the incoming monster in frenzy, Soos noticed my deer form.

“Dude, you`re a half man and half deer…?”Soos looked shocked.

“Soos as much as I want to explain this to you, now not a good time…!” I yelled still running.

 A tree just got knocked down by the gobblewonker which nearly hit us, but we ducked out of the way. Soos then grabbed me and Mabel.

I then accidently dropped the camera, "The picture!"

"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers dude!" Soos said.

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" I yelled.

We all finally reached back to the boat on shore.

"Let's get out of here, dudes!" Soos shouted starting to drive the boat away, but the monster continued to follow us.

"All right! This is it!" I tried to take a picture, the lens were cracked. "Cracked lens?! Soos! Get a photo!"

Soos was too busy throwing cameras as the monster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry dude!" He threw a camera to me, but it missed and broke. When the gobblewonker stepped into the water and tried to eat us, Soos steered the ship and escaped from it.

"Go, go, go, and go, And GO!" I was no longer concerned about the pictures, now I`m more concerned about escaping for our lives! The gobblewonker then swung its head toward the ship which we all ducked missing a very painful experience as the entire top part of the boat was ripped off.

The monster sank under water and began to swim after them.

"Soos, beavers!" Mabel shouted. The boat crashed into the beaver dam, and beavers were flying everywhere.

"Ah!" I screamed as one beaver started chomping on my head, Mabel tried to get the beavers off her, and one of the beavers went on Soos's face, making him scream and let go off the wheel. Mabel's eyes widened as she leapt forward trying to steer the boat.

She drove through the town folk on the lake while the monster was hitting all of them off their boats from underneath the water.

The gobblewonker was still chasing them, making Mabel drive into a dead end.

"Where do I go?" She asked desperately.

We all looked around only to see there was nowhere to go but the falls in front of them.

"Um…uh…" I quickly brought the journal out of my vest flipping through it. "Go into the falls! I think there might be a cave behind there!"

"MIGHT BE?!" Mabel shouted.

We all screamed as Mabel ran the boat right into the waterfall. Luckily, there WAS a cave behind it, but the boat hitting onto the shore. The rapid stop caused us to fly out of the ruined vessel onto the ground, leaving them to watch as the gobblewonker came in too. We screamed again but stopped when the monster got stuck in the opening.

"It's stuck!" Mabel cheered.

"Ha-ha! Yeah! "Wait…It's stuck?" With eager, I quickly tried to find a camera until I found one from my hat. I grinned and laughed, taking shots of the monster. The monster snapped its teeth at me once, but I kept on taking photos.

"Did you get a good one?" Mabel asked.

"They're all good ones!" I hugged her.

"WOO! HAMSTER-BALL..!" Mabel shouted.

The celebration stopped when a boulder above the cave entrance landed onto the gobblewonker, making the monster's head fall down to the floor with an unexpected electric noise. The yellow glow from the eyes had flickered out?

"What the…?" I climbed to get closer to the gobblewonker. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

I kicked it only to make a hollow, metallic sound. I then climbed up the gobblewonker.

"Careful, dude..!" Soos shouted.

"Yea, be careful Dipper!"

"I've got this! Hold on…! Wait, hey guys! Come check this out!" The rest of the gang climbed up the gobblewonker to where I was. I had discovered a metal, rusted handle, so I turned it opening it which revealed Old Man McGucket controlling the machine, madly pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Work the bellow and the…Eh?" He talked to himself before realizing we had found him. "Aww, banjo polish…!"

"You?! You made this?! W-Why?!" I spluttered incredulously.

"Well, I…I, uh…"McGucket struggled before sighing.  "I just wanted attention."

"We still don't understand.”

"Well, first I just hootenannies up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with my beard!" He told us, showing how he used his beard to operate one of the levers.

"Okay, yeah," Mabel said uncomfortably. "But why did you do it?"

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore," He explained. "My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robot!" He started laughing maniacally before sighing in shame. "In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family."

Mabel and I shared a look before slowly taking out the fishing hats Grunkle Stan gave us before collectively sighing.

"Dude, I guess the real lake monster is you two," Soos said, and we glared up at him not appreciating his comment. "Heh, heh! Sorry, it just like, boom, just popped into my head there—just like Dipper revealing his deer form!" he pointed to my four legs.

“Oh gosh Soos, I forgot to tell you,” I slapped myself. “Soos, I`m so sorry that we kept this secret from you—It was because we were afraid that you might tell the others about us, and well we also thought you might find us as freaks…”

“We`re sorry, Soos…” Mabel held her head down.

Soos took a deep breath before he suddenly hugged us. “Dudes listen, I`m not going to tell. Why, because you dudes are amazing. After all the things we did together, you guys are awesome to hang out with, and you`re even more awesome today. And dudes, there is no way you guys are freaks, you`re special, so special in your own ways, and nothing going to change that.”

Mabel and I smiled brightly at him before hugging him back too. Then Mabel turned to McGucket.

"So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" Mabel asked.

"No, sir, I got to work straight on the robot! I made lots of robots in my day! Like when my wife left I and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-Tron, or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party and I constructed an eighty ton SHAME BOT THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!" He laughed insanely again. "Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!" Some construction noises were heard. "Any of you kids got a screwdriver?"

The kids turned and ignored him, feeling fiddle guiltily.

"Well, so much for the contest," I sighed.

"You still have the camera," Mabel started. "It's still got one roll of film left.”

"What do you want to do with it?" I asked her in a slightly happy, resigned tone.

* * *

 

"Hey, over here…!" I shouted, taking a photo of Stan. Stan rubbed his eyes before looking at us while Soos was driving in the beaten up boat that was barely still running.

"What the…kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the bottle" with Soos!" He said.

"Well…" Mabel started.

"We spent all day trying to find a legendary monster," I continued.

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we want to hang out with is right here," Mabel finished.

"Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time without you! Making friends, talking to my reflection...I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I got to wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun," He lifted his leg to show us the beeping ankle bracelet with a red light.

"So…I guess there isn't room in that boat for four more?" I asked as we put on their hats.

After a few moment of silence, Stan accepted….

"…You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" Stan asked. We smiled, knowing that that was Stan's way of saying he forgave us.

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper said, climbing into Stan's boat.

"Five more bucks say you can't do it with your eyes closed, PLUS me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel jumped into Stan's boat.

"I like those odds!" Stan grinned. He then looked at Soos. "Whoa! What happened to your shirt?"

Then he looked at Dipper. “Holy Smokes Kid, where`s your wheelchair?! Did Soos saw you—“

"Long story dude," Soos said, getting into the boat.

"All right, everybody gets together," I said, standing in front of them with his camera. "Say fishing!"

"Fishing…!" Mabel, Stan and Soos said; Stan bending down to smile with us ruffling their hair.

"Dude, am I in the frame?" Soos asked.

* * *

 

I took so many pictures like Mabel blindfolding Stan while he tried to thread a hook, Soos almost fell out of the boat once with his mouth in the middle of a scream and his face contorted comically, I caught a fish, but the fish attacked me, and there were many others.

After a while I took a break with the camera, we simply relaxing in the boat as Stan drove it slowly. The boat suddenly shook, making us jump

'Whoa!" Mabel said

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

Mabel made an 'I don’t know' sound.

* * *

 

_Without us knowing in underwater when two disposable cameras sunk, the real Gobblewonker swam by and ate one._


	3. Chapter 2: The Headhunters

**Chapter 2**

On the next day, I was watching TV with my sister.

 _"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident,"_ A policeman on the TV screen said.

Mabel was in her mobile tank beside me knitting a new purple sweater while I was eating popcorn from a bowl.

Duck-detective started quacking, subtitles showing up on the screen. _"Accident, constable…? Or is it…Murder?!"_

 _"What!"_ The Police Man gasped.

 _"Duck-detective will return after these messages_ ," The TV announcer said.

Mabel dropped her sweater and gasped. "That duck is a genius!"

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground," I said.

"Ok then, Detective Dipper, are you saying you could outwit Duck-detective?" Mabel asked me.

"Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating…" I then sniff a scent of mint and bubblegum from her direction as I looked at her in confusion. "…an entire tube of toothpaste…?"

Mabel looked away guiltily. "It was so sparkly…"

Soos then ran into the room, excited.

"Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found—" He said before gasping at the sight of Mabel when he finally found out her monster form.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel, you`re a mermaid!" he was squealing like a little fangirl besides Mabel.

"The one and only mermaid you ever were seen..!" Mabel proudly cheered.

I chuckled before asking. "So Soos, what do you want to tell us about?"

"Oh right, you won`t believe what I just found!" he exclaimed.

"Buried treasure…!" I shouted.

"Buried-" Mabel stopped and nudged me playfully. "Hey, I was gonna say that!"

* * *

 

Soos lead us through the Mystery Shack to a rusted door where there were cobwebs and ripped wallpaper hanging off it.

He explained, "So I was cleaning up when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's so crazy bonkers creepy!"

He opened the door revealing a dark old room where there were old wax sculptures before we entered inside.

"Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!" I shouted.

"They're so lifelike," Mabel marveled.

"Except for that one," I pointed at one of the figures that looked kind of like Grunkle Stan.

"Hello!" It was Stan!

"Aaah…!"We all screamed in surprise.

Stan chuckled, stepping closer to make us see him better. "It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!"

"AAAHHH!" We screamed louder in fright and ran away.

After a few moments of regaining calmness, Stan showed us the whole collection of the wax figures.

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions... before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes," He paused to look at the wax sculpture of Larry King. "Some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?"

I shivered, feeling I`m being watched.

"Is anyone else getting the creeps here?"

"And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over-" Stan looked at a melted glob of wax on the floor underneath sunlight from the window above it. "Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!" He pointed at the unsuspecting wax figure.

He`d sighed. "How do you fix a wax figure?"

"Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" Mabel asked him.

"Ugh," He muttered.

"Beep, bop, boop!" She poked him cheerfully all over his face.

"Ow," He said.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!" She said, grinning.

"You really think you can make one of these puppies?" He asked her.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" She asked, trying to remove the glue gun from her arm. "Eugh! Enough…!"

"I like your gumption kid!" Stan grinned.

"I don't know what that word means but thank you!" She said, smiling.

* * *

 

While Mabel was busy designing another wax figure, I was at my room drinking a soda pop reading my journal. Then I thought about that boy named Will? Today at 3, I was supposed to meet him as part of our deal. I barely even know him, but he knew about my secret and if Mabel were to be involved about this, then I risks hers as well; so I have no choice but to do as he says. But come to think of it, why did he want me to meet him? I had no idea now that I think of it.

I was deep in my thoughts until Mabel came into the room startling me.

"Dipper…!" Mabel shouted loudly, surprising me to start choking on the soda.

"What do you think of my wax figure idea?" She showed me a drawing of a female centaur with fairy wings in a pink dress. "She's part fairy princess, and part horse fairy princess!"

It looks like a toxic genetic mutational fusion mixed with rainbows and terror.

"Maybe you should carve something from real life," I suggested.

She then flipped to a page in her sketchbook. "Like a waffle, with big arms!"

"Y-okay... Or, you know, something else," I stuttered, trying not to look too weirded out. "Like- like someone in your family…."

"Kids…!" Stan yelled, walking into the room with only his baggy boxers. "Have you seen my pants?"

He stepped with one foot onto a briefcase, looking around with one of his hands above his squinted eyes.

Mabel let out an excited gasp with their eyes widened sparkling in happiness.

"Oh, Muse. You work in mysterious ways," Mabel said, still caught up.

"Why is your sister talking to the ceiling?" Grunkle Stan asked me.

* * *

 

Mabel had started working on her wax sculpture right away. Meanwhile, I was out to the woods to meet 'him' from where I first met. While I was waiting, I viewed the beautiful scene of the forest. The presence of the forest`s surroundings was endorsing and comfortable as I walked through the trees. I smiled as I breathed through that fresh air and the scent of morning dews. It was nice to go out during a sunny day.

I checked my watch to read it. It was three o' clock.

I looked around to see if he was here until I heard a rustle from the bushes. I turned around to a large monster staring at me with its claw ready to rip me open. I screamed loudly when I was startled.

Then I heard a laugh from the monster, but its lips weren't moving. The monster turned out to be the boy when he took off the monster mask and the claw gloves.

"Oh my gosh, you screamed like a baby deer!" he was laughing so hard that he fell down holding his stomach for air.

I blushed in embarrassment but mostly rage, "You jerk—you almost gave me a heart attack! Are you insane!?"

"I know I am, what`s your point?" he continued to laugh while I was scowling him having the urge to kick him so hard in the nuts. He finally stopped laughing, but he didn't stop smiling at me. "You know Bambi; I never thought you would keep our promise."

"Well I have no choice, do I?" I deadpanned.

"Yep, you don't. And you`re stuck with me for the rest of the summer!" he cheered, using jazz hands.

I stared at him thinking 'what did I do to deserve this?'

His laugh slowly faded leaving the atmosphere feeling a little awkward. I opened my mouth to say something to end this uncomfortable silence only to say nothing.

"So…."the silence was broken when 'Will' spoke. "What do you do for fun?"

"Me….well, I read books and solve mind games," I replied.

"What, that sounds boring."

"Hey, you asked me that question," I pointed.

"Yeah, but I was expecting something fun," the silence begin to rise up again, so I tried to think of another solution to end it. I said, "Well, I did go monster hunting before. That was fun…."

"Wait, you went monster hunting," he looked at me surprised. "I thought monsters don't exist."

"Well you see one now, so basically they can exist."

"That's so cool!" He smiled. "Do vampires and werewolves exist? Because my sister always gets excited over them about how romantic and handsome they are? I don't care about the romance part; I just want to know those monsters exist."

"Well, I`m not sure if they do because I never saw one before. And wait, you have a sister?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she`s my twin; I love her, but sometimes she can be a little snobby like those rich guys," he stated then he asked. "Do you have a twin?"

"Yeah, I have a twin sister too," I replied before slapping my mouth shut. I shouldn't have said that; it would risk Mabel`s secret too.

"Really, is she a monster too?" he asked.

"I can`t tell you; you`ll tell the others about her too!" I started to sweat nervously.

Will chuckled, "Dude, I`m not going to tell the others about her too. Besides as long as you meet me at 3 every day during this summer, your secret is safe with me."

I sighed, "Fine, I have a twin sister, but she`s not the same species as me. Why? because she`s a mermaid."

"Wait, a mermaid? But you have a twin…?"

"I know right; I mean it`s impossible to be different species when you`re related, but we were just born that way," I explained. "I tried to find out myself, but it didn't work out as planned. So I let it go and accepted our differences."

Will chuckled, "Wise choice, Bambi."

"Don't call me, Bambi," I was started to get annoyed at that name.

"Would you rather be called, Deer boy?"

"Ugh," I was getting frustrated.

"Sorry, you just remind me of that Disney movie," he stated.

"It`s fine, just don't call me that name."

"Sure thing 'deer'-y," he punned.

"Why!?" he then started to laugh loudly while I was red in annoyance before I laughed along. We continued to laugh so loud we were losing our breaths as we fell down on the grass for support. It actually felt nice talking to someone like this. It was relaxing and fun.

We stopped to catch our breaths before Will spoke, "You know, I never had this much fun with anyone before besides my sister."

"Oh, how so…?"

"Well I come from a rich family, and all they talk about is money, jewels, dresses, good looks, snooty laughs, gold, and other stuffs that are full of wealth and fame. I don't care about those things since they`re just stupid, but others think I do. Whenever I tried to make friends, they think I was one of those snobby rich kids thinking I`m better than them. I wasn't even trying; I was only trying to be normal. I want to be those kids who hang out playing and treating each other like friends. I do that with my sister, but sometimes it just feels the same, you know what I mean?"

I looked at him in sympathy. "Yeah I get how you feel."

"Really…?"

"Yeah, when I was in fourth grade, some other classmates treated me like I was nobody. They make fun of me for being weird, a nerd, and different. They had no problem with my sister because well, she gets along with everyone, but for me they hated me."

"That's rough, man," he looked at me apological.

"It`s fine, it was a long time ago," I said.

The silence came up again but this time, it was comfortable. The leaves were rustling from the trees pleasantly, birds started to sing, and the wind was blowing so warmly.

Will spoke, "Hey Bam—I mean Dipper, I`m sorry I ended up being emotional. I mean, sometimes I just need to get that feeling out, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah man, I understand. Sometimes I`m like that when I need to think," I agreed.

After a few moments of silence, Will then spoke again.

"Hey, Dipper…."

"Yeah…"

"You want to be friends...?"

"…yeah I would like that…."

* * *

 

A few days passed, and during the week, I ended up meeting Will more often on that same spot by the exact time. We talked about monsters, our sisters, and everything that's happening with our lives. It felt great to talk to a friend who has something in common as you do.

By the end of the week, we were hanging out while Will was playing with my hair.

"Oh look at me, I have a mustache," he was using a strand of my hair over his lips.

"Will, would you playing with my hair?" I asked, reading my book.

"Aww, come on Dipper, your hair is so soft I like it," he started to cuddle with my hair feeling relaxed with the softness of my hair. "I don't know why you don't like your hair; it`s so fluffy."

"I used to dislike it before, but I`ve grown to like it as well," I said.

"Hey Dipper, can I ask you something?" Will asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Now that we became comfortable with each other…"

"Yeah go on," I urged.

"Can I visit your home?" he asked.

I thought about it for a while. Then I answered, "I guess so, yeah? I mean, since you`re trustworthy enough to keep your word, I guess you can come visit my house. But not right now, my sister is still working on that statue with Soos, so now`s not the best time."

"I respect that," he nodded in agreement before I saw him grin with a hint of mischief.

I looked at him in suspicion, "I know that look before; whatever you`re thinking, stop."

"I don't know what you`re talking about, Dip…"I noticed his hand was behind his back.

He grinned some more, "But I hope you like—MUD PIE!"

He threw a handful of mud across my face.

"Hey!" I wiped away the mud from my face before grabbing a handful myself. "Oh you`re going to get it now…."

"Come at me, Bambi!" he smiled.

And then we started a mud war.

* * *

 

After a few more days later, Mabel was finally done with sculpting her wax figure. I went to see it for myself after hanging out with Will.

"Hey Mabel, how did it go?"

"Oh Dipper, you`re here—so what do you think?" She asked, presenting a wax replica of Grunkle Stan.

"It looks great actually, but you know it sort of missing something."

Mabel moved back to admire her work.

"Yeah that was I thought too, I think…It needs more glitter," Mabel said before looking at Soos.

"Agreed," Soo handed Mabel a bucket of glitter, she could throw it all over Wax Stan.

Meanwhile Stan walked back into the room with his pants on but not his shoes. "Hey kids, I found my pants but now I'm missing my-" He started but noticed Wax Stan. "Ahhh!"

He shouted and fell over.

"So what do you think?" Mabel asked bending over him.

"I think..." He trailed off before grinning brightly. "The Wax Museum's back in business!"

On the next day, there were people coming to see the grand opening of the wax museum. Soos was leading people to see the grand opening. I was working in the stand with Wendy.

"I can't believe there`s these many people who showed up," I said.

"I know, right? Your uncle probably bribed them or something," Wendy replied.

"He bribed me," I said holding up a bill. Wendy did the same, and we snickered.

Stan cleared his throat over the microphone. "You all know me, folks—the town darling and 'Mr. Mystery'. Ladies, please control yourselves…!" He straightened his suit and grinned.

"As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me—behold... me!" He uncovered Wax Stan to the audience.

Soos made a fanfare sound on his keyboard as he proceeded to make a "Yeah! Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ah!" sound. Two people in the audience politely clapped briefly while someone coughed.

"And now a word from our own artist, Mabel…!"

"It's just Mabel," Mabel took the microphone before thanking everyone. "Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with our own hands! It's covered in our blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!"

"Ugh! Eww…!" The members of the audience expressed their disgust.

Mabel chuckled, "Yeah. We will now take questions!"

She pointed to McGucket. "You there…!"

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive?" He asked.

"And, follow-up question, can I survive the wax man uprising?" He continued.

"Um…Yes!" Mabel said. "Next question…!"

She pointed to a news reporter.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" Toby asked

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby," Stan deadpanned.

"It certainly is…" Toby looked down in shame.

"Next question," Stan said, pointing to another reporter.

"Shanda Jimenez, a real reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event," She held up a poster. "Is this true?"

"That's what I heard!" A person in the audience said.

"Come on!"

"What a rip-off!"

"Pizza…? I want my pizza!"

Stan shifted his eyes. "That was a typo." He said abruptly.

"Good night, everyone…!" Stan used a smoke bomb to escape, taking the admission fee with him.

A guy with a pizza shirt sighed sadly and headed off while the rest of the audience goes chaotic and angrily walked away. One lady threw her chair behind her in rage.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Manly Dan furiously punched a pole.

"I think that went well," Mabel smiled in the midst of the chaos.

After that affair, it was nighttime and Stan is counting the money he got at the Mystery Shack.

"Hot pumpkin pie, look at all this cash!" He said. "And I owe it all to-"

Mabel smiled shyly, expecting him to mention them.

"This guy…!" Stan instead slings an arm over Wax Stan's shoulders. Mabel nudged Stan.

"Oh! Yeah, you too, you little gremlin—now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow."

"What?" I started.

"Go, go!" Stan said, pushing them out of the room. He sighed and looked at the wax life version of himself. "Kids..."

We were preparing to go bed right after brushing our teeth.

"Hey, you want to do a tooth brush race?" Mabel asked.

"Okay."

But we were interrupted when suddenly, Stan was screaming from downstairs.

"No…No…Nooooooo!"

We exchanged looks before quickly finishing up with our teeth and heading downstairs. Stan looked at them in horror when they reached down.

"Wax Stan…! He's been... m-murdered!" He said, pointing to a headless Wax Stan on the floor. The clock bong to ten o' clock, the noise echoing off the walls.

Then Mabel fainted dramatically.

* * *

 

We called the police, for something that`s stupid. But you know, maybe the murderer was after Stan and mistaken it for him.

Stan was worried, twiddling his hands together as he explained the situation to the 'police officers'.

"I get up to use the john, right?" He started. "And when I come back—*boom—he's headless!"

"My expert handcrafting, besmirched," Mabel grieved sinking to her knees over the fallen wax statue. "Besmirched…!"

I patted my sister's back empathetically.

"Who would do something like this?" I asked. **(A.N. he`s still in his wheelchair if you`re confused.)**

The policemen seemed to think over everything.

"What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" Deputy Durland, the skinnier dopier one asked.

"Look we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts….this case is unsolvable," Sheriff Blubs stated.

"What?!"

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives," I said before rubbing my arm sheepishly. "You know…I could help if you want."

"Yeah, he figured out who was eating our tin cans!" Mabel added.

"All signs pointed to the goat," I said acutely.

"Yeah, yeah, let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head," Stan agreed in his own way.

"Oooh, would you look at what we got here?" Blubs joked. "City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!"

"City boy! City boy!" Deputy Durland hollered.

"You are just adorable!" Blubs said.

"Adorable?" I looked confused at first when Blubs and Durland immediately started laughing at me, I eventually settled on anger.

"Look, P.J.'s, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?" Blubs said.

"Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth," A man's voice echoed from Blub's walkie talkie. "Repeat, an entire cantaloupe…!"

"It's a 23-16!" Deputy Durland shouted in excitement.

"Let's move!" Blubs said, just as thrilled. They ran out, giggling to each other like little kids.

"That's it!" I shouted. I stood up to my four legs starting to stomp on the wooden hard in rage. I was still miffed by the officers' earlier ridicule. "I`m going to find the jerk who did this and get back that head and then we'll see who's adorable."

I stomp at the last part so hard that a vase fell over and broke. I flinched in frustration before giving off a little sneeze, ruining that epic speech.

"Aw, you sneeze like a kitten," Mabel marveled, her hands cupping her cheeks.

I glared at her.

* * *

 

Mabel couldn't help because she was busy moping over her creation being destroyed. I couldn't blame her because she worked really hard on that sculpture, so I went to see a certain person who can aid me.

At the three, I went to see Will. When I saw him sitting on a log, I immediately asked him.

"Hey, Will!" I called him.

He turned and grinned when he saw me. "Yo Dipper, what`s up?"

"Hey Will, I got a case to solve right now," I explained what happened last night and how the policemen were being idiots when they laughed at me for being a city boy, also I needed his help.

"Wow, sure man, I`ll helps you…" he grinned.

"Alright, let's go!"

I led him from our spot out of the forest and to the Mystery Shack.

"Wow, I never knew you would live here, Dipper," Will whistle when he saw the shack.

"Yeah, my uncle runs this place with fake attractions to wow people into believing," I explained.

"Ha, sounds fun," He chuckled.

He followed me to where the crime scene takes place. I had to set up pictures of all the suspects of the crime on the board. I gave a camera to him to take pictures of the scene to look for clues.

"Wax Stan has lost his head and it's up to us to find it," I pointed. "There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murderer could have been anyone. In this town, anything is possible; ghosts, zombies, or any other supernatural creatures. It could be months before we find our first clue."

"Hey, look! A clue…!" Will said, pointing to the floor where strange footprints are on the ground.

"Footprints in the shaggy carpet…!"

"Thanks for the information, Captain Obvious," Will smirk.

I frowned at him before stomping onto the ground so hard that he fell down onto the ground. I chuckled at him

"Hey!" Will protested, but I ignored him as I focused onto the footprints.

"Okay, focus!" I said. "The footprints…."

"Right…hey," Will saw something strange from them. "That's weird. They've got a hole in them."

"And the footprints are leading to…"We followed the path of the prints which led to the behind of the couch where a medium sized axe lay on the floor. We gasped and looked at each other.

"Oh my god, the murderer had left his weapon," I picked it up.

"Yeah, but why?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but we`re going to find out," I stated. "I have a friend who can tell where we can begin our search. His name is Soos; he`s a little dense to be honest, but he`s very wise, and he knows every place on Gravity Falls."

* * *

 

So we went to Soos for consultation at the cash register of the Shack. When he saw Will, he panicked a little; I haven't told him about our meeting, and that my secret was accidently exposed, but I reassured him enough till he`s cool with it. I explained the situation as I handed the axe to him. Soos looked it over carefully, giving off little 'hmm' noises.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"In my opinion, this is an axe," He said.

"Yeah we know, but do you know who could have own it?" Will asked.

I thought over what he said trying to find someone in my memories that have used an axe before; until then, I finally remembered.

"Wait a minute, the lumberjack!"

"Who—oh that giant man with a red beard! Of course…!" Will realized.

"He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza," I reasoned.

"Furious enough, for MURDER…!" Will said dramatically making me chuckle.

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown," Soos said.

"Then that's where we're going," Will replied.

"Dude, this is awesome. You two are like The Mystery Guys!" Soos said.

"Don't call us that," I deadpanned.

* * *

 

I got into my wheelchair and had Will to roll me around to investigate the biker joint downtown. I didn't want to expose my monster form, and Will understands that thankfully. We went out the door of the Mystery Shack as we saw Stan pulling a coffin out of his car.

"Hey, give me a hand with this coffin will ya?" He asked, still struggling. "I'm doin' a memorial service for wax Stan; something small but classic." He finally managed to pull it out, wiping a bead of sweat from his face. Then he saw Will.

"Whoa, who`s the new kid?" he asked.

"Oh Grunkle Stan, this is Will; he`s my new friend I met the other day before the incident, and we have a big break in the case!" I explained.

"Break in the case!" Will grinned on his face.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer," I continued.

"We have an axe!" Will took out the axe out of my bag and show it to Stan waving it dangerously around. "Ree…! Ree…!"

"Hmm, it seems like the kind of thing a responsible parent wouldn't want you and that kid doing. Good thing I'm an uncle!" He gave us a grin before crying out in 'sorrow'. "Avenge me kids! Avenge me!"

* * *

 

Will and I snuck near 'The Skull Fracture' where Manly Dan was hanging out. We stayed behind the corner.

"This is the place, but to be sure, I brought some fake IDs my sister made before," I pulled them out of my backpack and handed one to Will.

He looked at it, "Hey, this doesn't look anything like me."

"Sorry, I haven't told Mabel about you, so that`s all I got," I explained.

"Wow, I`m wounded," he mocked playfully.

"Oh just shut up and let`s go."

Then a miner walked up to the big, burly guard to have his ID looked over.

"Sorry, but we don't serve miners," The guard said in a deep voice.

"Dang'nab it…!" The miner shouted spitting on the side of the road and walked off.

We then came up behind him.

"We're here to interrogate Manly Dan the lumberjack for the murder of Wax Stan," I said in my most serious and steady voice. We held up our fake IDs.

The guard just looked over us as if he didn't care and shrugged. "Works for me…"

He opened the door, so we went inside. The smell of sweat and beer was revolting immediately hitting me in the face. I tried not to gag at the smell, but it was hard not to. There were men fighting everywhere, glass and other objects were breaking, and I think I saw a man die while lying on the ground.

"Alright, let's just try to blend in, o-o-ok?" I stuttered nervously.

"Hey dip, you okay?" Will looked at me worriedly.

I was unable to answer as I was busy looking around my surroundings. I feel like they were all staring at me with those predator-like eyes looking at me like they`re ready to pounce at me and devour me whole literally. I want to get out of here, but I want to solve the case. I don't know what to do with those eyes still watching me. I started to hyperventilate with my heart beating faster than usual and my lungs pounding against my chest painfully. I wanted to get out. I wanted to escape. I almost fainted if it weren't for my hand being grabbed warmly. I looked up to see Will staring at me with fondness and reassurance in his eyes.

"Hey Dip, I know this place makes you feel unsafe and I understand that but I promise you no one will get you, and I won`t let them hurt you as long as I`m here," he squeezed my hand with soothing.

My heart and lungs were slowing down, and I breathed normally.

"Thanks, Will, I need that," I squeezed back his hand.

"No problem, you almost had a panic attack."

"Yeah, but now it`s gone," I reassured him as I focused back to our main point. "Now let`s go Manly, Dan."

"You got it Dipping Sauce," we went to the other side of the bar as we came upon Manly Dan playing arm wrestling with a machine.

"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" I asked.

"Punchin' the clock," Manly Dan said, still arm wrestling.

"You were at work?" Will asked next.

"No, I was punching that clock!" He shouted, using his unoccupied hand to point at the broken clock outside.

"10 o'clock, the time of the murder," I said seeing the time off the broken clock. _'Well that`s ironic'_

"So I guess you've never seen THIS before!" Will pulled out the axe in his bag and showed Dan.

"Listen, little girl!" Manly Dan started.

"Hey, actually I'm-" I tried to correct.

"I wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe. It's left handed! I only use my right hand, the manly hand!"

"Hhnnhgg…!" He split the machine's arm from the machine and started to hit it with it.

"Get him! Get him!" Tyler said from the side.

"Left handed?" I said to myself. "So it's a left handed axe. Come on Bill, let`s go, we`re done here."

We went back outside. I quickly made a list of all the suspects we saw from yesterday and showed it to Wil.

"These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left-handed suspect and we got our killer."

"Oh man, we are on fire today!" Will cheered. "Papaw, Pazar, Pazar!"

"Let's find that murderer," We all fist bumped.

* * *

 

We spent hours going around town, looking for left handed people. We visited Old Man McGucket first, and he was right-handed when he had an alligator eating his right hand.

Next was the fat guy who was wearing a 'Free Pizza' shirt. Will disguise himself as a mailman and pretended to deliver an empty box to him. Will give him a paper to sign in to see if he`s a left-handed, but he wrote with his right hand quickly before handing back the paper. We frowned and left him there with his hands wide open to receive the package, but Will took the box with him. The guy sighed and looked down dejectedly.

Another try was that grumpy woman who was always frowning. Will whistled at her from the other side of the street where we got her attention. Immediately, Will threw a baseball at her. The woman simply caught the ball with her right hand and crushes it. I picked the right-handed section again.

Next we knocked on another guy's door, only for him to come out wearing casts on both his arms. I simply crossed out both sections.

We kept going on like that, checking every other suspect in town.

I gasped. "Will, there's only one person left on this list."

"Are you sure, he doesn't seem the type to murder someone`s wax statue," Will said.

"It has to be; he`s the only one with it."

* * *

 

It was late at night; we called the cops and had them driving us up to a house before parking on the side of the street. We all jumped out before running to the closed door of the small establishment.

"You better are right about this or you'll never hear the end of it," Sheriff Blubs said.

"The evidence is irrefutable," Dipper said.

"It is so irrefutable," Will repeat gleefully.

"I'm gonna get to use my matchstick!" Deputy Durland said excitedly, holding up the long, black stick.

"You ready? You ready little fella…?" Blubs asked.

"Hoo! Hoo!" They were in jittery glee and poking each other with their match sticks.

"On three…! One-two—"

Deputy Durland kicked the door open on 3. "Yaaaahhhh!"

We all rushed in.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" Sheriff Blubs shouted. Toby Determined jumped and fell off his chair at his desk in shock at the noise.

"What is this?" He gasped when he saw the police. "Some kind of raid..?"

Deputy Durland smashed a lamp off his desk to the floor with his matchstick just for the heck of it. "Nark…!"

"Toby Determined, you're under arrest for murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan," Dipper said.

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective skills," Mabel said.

"Goblin goose feathers! I don't understand!" Toby said.

"Then allow me to explain. You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline. But you were sloppy and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoe newspaper writer who has caught left-handed."

I indicated to the hole in his shoe.

"Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news." I crumpled the newspaper and threw it behind us.

Toby blinked at us before speaking.

"Boy, you're little knees must be sore from jumping to conclusions!" He danced. "Hachacha…! I had nothing to do with that murder."

"I knew it—wait, what did you say? Nothing…? You said nothing?"

"Could you repeat?"

"Then where were you at the night of the break-in?" Blubs asked.

Toby gulped nervously, stretching his collar. He then took out a mobile TV set and showed us a video from security camera footage of him from last night. In the video, Toby looked around to see if there`s someone there before opening the closet and taking a human-sized piece of cardboard.

"Finally, we can be alone cardboard cutout of news reporter Shandra Jimenez!" He then started to kiss the cardboard's mouth.

"Eww….!" We all looked in disgusted. "Yuck!"

"Time state confirms. Toby, you're off the hook," Blubs said before frowning. "You freak of nature."

"Hooray!" Toby said.

"But-but it has to be him!" I protested. "Check the axe for fingerprints!"

Blubs checked the axe. "No prints at all."

"No prints?" I asked incredulously.

"Hey I got a headline for you: city kids waste everyone's time," Durland said. The adults in the room chuckled while we were rubbing our arms in embarrassment.

"Boy, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I were you three," Toby said, the video behind him continuing to show him making out with the piece of cardboard.

* * *

 

It was nearly nighttime, and the sun was still falling from outside. Grunkle Stan was currently holding the funeral for Wax Stan in the parlor.

Will went home, and I just attended the funeral.

"Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming," He said. Soos blew his nose, his eyes red from crying.

"Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself," He started.

"They're wrong!" Soos shouted, jumping from his seat.

"Easy Soos," Stan said. Soos reluctantly sat down. "Wax Stan…" Grunkle Stan looked down into the casket with his eyes watering. "I hope you're a pickpocket in wax heaven. I'm sorry; I got glitter in my eye!"

He shouted, crying in his hands and running out the door.

"Aww…! Dude…!" Soos cried as well, reaching out and running after him.

I sighed in disappointment. "Those cops were right about me."

"Oh Dipper, I know it`s hard—I mean, hey I spend three days carving that statue nonstop and all of my expert carving got wasted away, but then I realized it`s just a statue, I can just make another one," Mabel said. "Dipper, what I`m trying to say is that you shouldn't give up so easily and just quit."

"But I considered everything: the weapon, the motive, the clues," I looked over into the coffin, noticing something. "Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it?"

"Yeah, all the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand daily," Mabel said.

I thought it over trying to connect all the dots until there is a spark. And then the spark came.

"Of course, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints?" Mabel only cocked her head.

"Mabel!" I shouted. "The murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you," A deep voice with a British accent spoke from behind us. We turned as we watched in horror and amazement at all the wax figures coming to life. **(A.N. Okay not going to lie, this scene is the scariest thing I ever seen in my life. I actually think it`s creepy and bloodcurdling…..I love it!)**

"Wax Sherlock Holmes!" I referred to the one who had spoken to us. "Wax Shakespeare! Wax… Coolio?"

"Sup Holmes?" Coolio greeted to Sherlock.

Wax Lizzie Borden grabbed her axe from Mabel , and then grinned at her causing her to hid behind me

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Mabel said.

"Congratulations my amateur cervitaur, you have buried the truth, and now we're going to bury you," Sherlock said pointing to us with his magnifying glass.

"Bravo, Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret," He took Wax Stan's head out of his cape.

"Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically." The wax figures clapped happily. "Uh no, that sounds too sincere. Slow clap," The wax figures slowed their claps with frowns on their faces. "There we go, nice and condescending."

"But…how is this possible? You're made of wax!"

"Are you…magic?" She asked, her eyes opening in wonder.

Wax Sherlock Holmes laughed, "Are we magic? She wants to know if we're magic!"

He stopped laughing. "We're CURSED!"

"Cursed…! Cursed…!" The other wax figurines cried.

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing—your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale…."

"And so, the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born," Sherlock's voice said. "By day, we would be the playthings of man."

"But when your uncle went to sleep, we would rule the night. It was a charmed life for us cursed beings….That is, until your uncle closed up shop. We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away…." Wax Sherlock Holmes was shown swiping Wax Stan's head off with the axe. "But we got the wrong guy." Sherlock Holmes picked up the head, realizing he cut off a wax statue's head. Stan grumbled as he began to enter the room and Wax Sherlock Holmes slipped out.

"So, you were trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" I shouted.

"You were right all along, Dipper. Wax people are creepy," Mabel said.

"Enough!" Wax Sherlock shouted. "Now that you know our secret, you must…DIE."

All the statue figurines growled rolling their eyes into the back of their heads, so we could see the white in their eyes. They began to creep forward, cornering us against the table.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Mabel panicked.

"I don't know!" I panicked.

We started throwing food, plates, anything we could reach off the table behind us. Just when Wax Genghis Khan was about to touch me, I saw a shovel flew through the open windows straight to its face. I looked out the window to see who threw it and saw Will coming out the window.

"Will!? What are you doing?!" I wasn't expecting him.

"Well I was going to give my respects your uncle`s statue, but when I heard some noises from this room, there was something bad going on, and I was right," he looked around to see the living wax statues. "Dude, are those wax statues?"

"Yeah, and they`re going to kill us!" I panicked.

"What Dipper, who is that guy?" Mabel looked over.

"Mabel, I really want to explain, but right now we`re dealing with an army of wax dolls!"

Wax Genghis Khan stood up from the floor, after being hit by a shovel, and grabbed Will around the arm. "Hey, let go wax face!"

"Hey leave him alone," When I grabbed a pot of coffee and threw it at Wax Genghis Khan, he screamed as his face began to melt.

"That's it!" Mabel shouted. "We can melt them with hot melty things!"

We grabbed electric decorative candles from the table and pointed them at the figures.

"Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!" I warned

"Decorative candles…!" Mabel said. "And I'm going to decapitate all you wax freaks for ruining my creation!"

We held the candles like they were holding swords.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Sherlock asked.

"I-I don't really know," I said, halting my candle.

"I'm not-I'm not really sure,' Mabel said as well.

"It's worth a shot I guess," Will shrugged,

"So be it. ATTACK…!" Wax Sherlock Holmes shouted.

The figures rushed at us.

"I'll show you how to sabotage my creation!" Mabel yelled. She ducked as Wax Lizzie Borden swung her axe at her, making the figure accidentally decapitate Wax Robin Hood. She then cut Shakespeare`s hands leaving him to shout in pain and ran. She was then currently being choked by Shakespeare's cut off hands. She walked backwards to a door and opened it, repeatedly bashing it open and closed on the hands' fingers.

I ran around the room fighting the wax figures courageously. "Interview this Larry King!"

I cut off Larry's head with the candle.

"My neck! My beautiful neck!" Larry shouted.

"Jokes on you, Groucho!" I then cut Groucho in half.

"I've heard about a cutting remark, but this is ridiculous!" Groucho said, his upper body falling to the floor. Wax Genghis Khan was running up to me trying to attack me, but Will stop him by tripping him as I moved out of the way allowing him to land into the fireplace behind me.

"Ha, Genghis Khan, you have fell harder than the-uh-I don't know, uh, Qin Dynasty? Heh. Yeah, alright," I got up and ran back into the fight.

Mabel swung around Wax Coolio's head at the figures.

"Ow, ow, ow! What's up with that?" Coolio asked.

"Dipper! Watch out!" Will shouted.

I looked behind me to see wax Sherlock approaching.

"Alright, let's get this taken care of," Sherlock said, putting Wax Stan's head on the horn of a beheaded Rhino on the wall as he grabbed a sword hanging off the wall.

He then swung it at me, smacking the candle out of my hand breaking it. He raised the sword above his head and aimed it at me

I looked around desperately and found a poker near the fireplace. I poked the end of it in the fire, making the metal at the end become hot and melt slightly.

"Dipper…! Catch!" Mabel shouted throwing a heated poker to me. I caught it immediately blocking the attack.

We swings our swords at each other blocking each attacks we made until when I tried to block one of his, only for his sword to form a gash on my back leg.

I winced in pain, but the wound wasn't that shallow or deep, so I was still able to fight.

"You think you can stop me with just a gash; you can do better than that," I smirked holding my poker in defense.

"As you wish, boy," He started to attack me again, pushing me back onto the Attic Floor until we successfully cornered him against the wall.

"Once your family is out of the way, we'll rule the night once again!" Sherlock raised the sword above his head. I looked around to find a way out and a plan to defeat this wax freak. When I saw a window open, I immediately went for it.

"Fat chance Holmes!" I shouted, taking the chance to jump through his legs and escape through the window and onto the roof of the shack. It was hard actually to climb with four legs, but I managed to get there on time.

"Come back here you brat!" Sherlock shouted.

I climbed onto the Mystery Shack sign as I walked slowly across it. When I saw Wax Sherlock approaching me, he swings the sword to connect with mine. We clashed between poker and sword while trying to maintain balance. I just focused on keeping my balance, but the pathway was so narrow!

Wax Sherlock tried to hit me with his sword, but I dodged it.

He accidentally hit the 'S' in 'Shack' causing it to fall off and onto the ground far below.

"You really think you can outwit me brat? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!"

I hid behind the chimney; my heart was racing so rapidly. I gulped nervously and looked to see if he was still there. I tried to turn the other way, but it was too late. Wax Sherlock kicked me by the stomach from the opposite direction.

I lost our footing as I fell onto the roof dropping my poker off the side of the roof while I groaned holding my stomach.

"Any last words…?" He asked, holding his sword against my neck.

"Yeah I got one for him, eat shovel!" I saw Will behind him coming after before he shoots his shovel towards Sherlock cutting his head off.

"You insolent brat, do you really defeat me with just a shovel?" He was still alive and his body was active.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, I hope you got any sunscreen?" I pointed to the rising sun.

"Got any-? What?" Sherlock turned to see the sun starting to rise.

He gasped in fear, "No."

He began to melt.

"You know, letting me lead you outside? Probably not your smartest decision, doofus," I smiled victoriously.

"Outsmarted by a child with girl hair and no pants? No!" He shouted as he started to melt faster into a large puddle of wax. "Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! Twitter, total kerfuffle. Butter hullabaloo."

Everything but his face and body had already melted.

"Case closed!" I grinned wiping my hands together which the dust gathered made me sneeze.

"Ha, ha! You sneeze like a kitten!" Sherlock said, his head melting. "Those policemen were right, you're adorable! Adorable!" His head and body slipped off the roof and landed with a splash on the ground with melted wax everywhere.

"E-ew," I frowned in disgust. I started to walk, but my leg started to hurt. "Gah!"

"Hey Dip!" Will came up to me when he saw me injured. "You okay!?"

"Never better-ah" I looked over to my leg to see it bleeding. "Crud."

Will immediately took actions as he ripped his white shirt to make a strap long enough to bandaged the wound.

"What are you doing?" I was startled by his action.

"Bandaging your wound, what does it look like I'm doing," he begin to wrap my leg with it until he tied the end into a knot.

I blushed, slightly soothed with his gentleness and concerns. "Umm...thanks..."

"No problem," I think I saw him blushed.

Will grinned, "You know that was a cute sneeze."

I blushed until I was the color of a tomato. "You jerk!"I cover my face in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but that was so cute-it was like a kitten," he then hugged me surprising me. "I glad that my friend is okay."

I looked up to see a fond smile on his face causing my stomach feeling fluttery all of sudden before I leaned into his arms in comfort.

"Me too."

* * *

 

We carefully climbed down from the roof and back into the Attic. 

"Dipper! You're okay!" Mabel smiled in relief as she tossed a guy's head into the fireplace, completely ignoring his scream. "Dipper, you solved the mystery after all."

I pulled up a chair and took Wax Stan's head off the wall. "Actually I had some help."

I pointed to Will who smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, Mabel," Will bowed gentleman-like.

"Oh I never my brother would befriend a gentleman," Mabel blushed.

"Oh please, he's nothing like a gentleman," I pointed jokingly.

"Wow Dip, you wound me," he holds his heart mockingly.

"As much as I want to get to know you, Will, but right now my brother has to give me an explanation he promised before," she glanced at me.

"I do?" She elbowed my stomach.

"Yeah you do, what the heck Dipper? Why does that cute boy know that you're a cervitaur!?" She waited for my answer. "Well?"

I fiddled with my fingers nervously before I decided to come clean. "Mabel, I'm sorry. I should have told you what happened in the first place. You see; I met Will accidentally when I was taking a walk in the woods in the morning from a week ago, I think. He saw me in my monster form, and I didn't know what to do next. So in order to keep our monster forms in secret, we made a deal. The deal was that I visit him every day at three, and he would his lips sealed as promised. I didn't want to at first, but after a few days with him, I actually had second thoughts. I'm so sorry that I haven't told you about him at first; I was so worried that you'll would get hurt in the future if you were involved."

"Bro listen, I understand that you're worried about me, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you. I'm glad that you told me the truth, but instead of keeping it, you could have just told me. I'm your twin sister, dum-dum!" she hugged me in affection as I hugged her back.

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven, Bro," She smiled.

I smiled back. "Did you know Will has a twin sister too!?"

"What, really?!" She squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh, that's so awesome,"

We heard footsteps and turned to see Stan enter the room.

"Hot Belgium waffles! What happened to my parlor?!" He shouted.

I looked around to see a huge mess around us; the wallpaper was torn, melted wax was splattered everywhere, food, plates and chairs were thrown all over the place.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Mabel cried out happily.

"I decapitated Larry King," I said.

"And I decapitated Sherlock Holmes," Will held his shovel proudly.

Stan stared at us before laughing.

"Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!" He said.

"On the bright side though, look what we found," I handed Stan Wax Stan's head.

"My head! Haha! I missed this guy!" He looked at the smiling Wax Stan. "You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing."

"Oh…uh…" We stammered.

"I'm not so sure about that. Is there any alternative?" I asked.

Stan ignored us and brought us all together, noogie-ing our heads. We fought for a second but gave up and laughed along with him.

He stopped when we saw Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs driven up in their cop car outside the huge broken window.

"Solved the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no that I'm gonna take a long slow sip from my cup of coffee," Blubs indeed started to take a drink from his coffee cup.

"Actually, the answer is yes," I said showing them Wax Stan's head.

"Blu-Blu-Blu," Blubs stuttered with the coffee in his mouth before spitting take right straight into Durland's face.

"Aaah!" Deputy Durland screamed and then spit coffee back into Blubs face.

"Aaah!" Blubs spit back into Durland's face.

"Aaah!" Durland spit into Blubs' face for the last time.

"It burns! It burns!" Blubs shouted.

"My eyes!" Durland shouted.

They drove away, screaming in pain while we all laughed.

"They got scalded!" Stan said. We continued to laugh until there was a crash from a distance away.

"So, did you get rid of all the Wax Figures?" I asked Mabel.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that I did!" She replied.

"Good enough for me!" I smiled.

* * *

 

_Wax Larry King's head was still very much alive, hopping around in the vents chasing a rat that stole his ear._


	4. Chapter 3: The Hand that Rock the Mabel

**Chapter 3**

_"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist!"_ The narrator on TV said.

Soos, Mabel, and I cheered while watching the TV.

We all sat in the living room; Mabel and I relaxing on the floor while Soos occupied the couch. It was around midday, and we were all bored out of our minds. TV won’t help because Gravity Falls’ television was horrible.

 _"Tiger Fist will return after these messages,"_ The narrator announced.

Then a commercial came up and started with a hand releasing a group of doves into the air.

"Hey, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about," Soos said.

 _"Are you completely miserable?"_ The narrator asked.

The actor in the advertisement started crying. _"Yes!"_

 _"Then you need to meet-"_ The narrator whispered the next part. _"Gideon."_

"Gideon?" I said

"What makes him so special?" Mabel asked.

 _"He's a psychic,"_ The narrator said again.

"Arlo…?" Mabel said, tilting her head to the side.

 _"So don't waste your time with other so-called "man of mystery","_ The narrator said. The screen showed Stan coming out of an outhouse before stamping him with the word 'fraud'. "Learn about it tonight at Gideon's Tent of Telepathy."

"Wow, I'm getting all curiously inside!" Mabel grinned.

"Well, don't get too curious," Stan said, walking in. "Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothing but trouble."

"Well, is he really psychic?" Mabel asked me.

"I think we should go check it out," I said.

"Never…! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" He stormed out, muttering under his breath.

I asked, "Do tents have roofs?"

"I think we just found our loophole…literally!" Mabel held up a string with a loop in it. "Mop, Mop!"

 _"So come on down folks,"_ Bud continued on the commercial. _"Gideon is expecting you."_

* * *

 

So we went to the Tent of Telepathy anyways despite what Stan told us not to.

"Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack," Bud said allowing us to enter into the Tent of Telepathy. We found us some seats and waited for the show to start.

"Whoa, this is like a bizarre version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos!" I pointed to a maintenance worker who looked very similar to Soos with a nametag that read 'Deuce'.

Soos glared at the lookalike while munching an empanada.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Mabel shouted.

"Let's see what this monster looks like," I leaned forward from my chair to get a better look

The shadow of Gideon appeared behind the curtains, making him seem big and menacing. When the curtains opened, Gideon was fully revealed.

"Hello, America!" He spoke with a southern accent. "My name is 'Lil Gideon."

He’s a short, stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head. He has an upturned nose, blue eyes and three freckles on each of his cheeks. He wears a baby blue suit, a black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown, polished shoes. And he wore a jade amulet on his bolo tie.

He clapped once, making doves fly out of his equally ridiculous hair.

The crowd cheered.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" I asked incredulously.

"But he's so little!" Mabel said, trying not to laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! Such a gift," He put his hands to his head. "I have a vision. I predict that you will all soon say, "Aw"."

He struck a cute pose, his eyes practically sparkling and the crowd said 'aw'.

"It came true," Mabel said, amazed.

"What? I'm not impressed,” I said.

"Hit it, dad!" Gideon shouted.

Bud winked at him and started playing the piano. Gideon tapped his foot to the beat as he took off his white cape, throwing it into the audience. A brunette lady caught it, but she was bombarded by other women who trying to get it.

"Oh, I can see what others can't see," Gideon sang while dancing. "It ain't some sideshow trick, its innate ability. Where others are blind, I have the future inclined. And you too could see if you were little Ol' me!"

At this, he laughed while poking his cheek with his index finger before he walked to the front of the stage.

"Come on, everybody, rise up!" He lifted his hands. "I want yall to keep it going!"

Row by row we all stood, the crowd clapping to the beat, except for me.

"What-? How did he-?" I looked around feeling an eerie sense around me.

"Keep it going, everyone…!" Gideon continued, rotating his index finger in the air.

"You wish your son would call you more." He pointed and winked at an old lady in the crowd with a cat on her lap.

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" The old woman protested, her cat meowing angrily.

"I sense that you've been here before," He referred to Sheriff Blubs who had on a Gideon t-shirt along with several Gideon themed merchandise and dolls.

"Oh what gave it away?" Blubs asked.

"Oh, come on," I rolled my eyes.

Gideon was suddenly in front of Mabel.

"I'll read your mind my little marshmallow," Gideon said, looking at Mabel.

The audience continued to clap along. "Something tells me, you're named Mabel."

"How'd he do that?" Mabel asked in awe.

"So welcome all you-!" Gideon was on stage once more. "-to the Tent of Telepathy…! Thanks for visiting, widdle Ol' me!"

At the last note, a huge flashing neon blue sign that read 'Gideon' came down behind him as well as blue flames on the stage.

The crowd erupted in more applause and cheering, even Soos was hollering.

"Oh…oh my goodness," Gideon breathed on stage sweating. He took a water bottle from out of his vest and gulped it down. "Thank you! You, people, are the real miracles!"

"Woo! Yeah…!" Mabel clapped as well.

* * *

 

We began to walk out of the tent with the rest of the crowd; Soos walked a little ahead of us.

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous," Dipper said.

"Oh come on Dipper, his dance moves were adorable! And did you see his hair?" She awed at his memory of his white hair. "It was like, whoosh!"

She imitated the shape exaggeratedly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're too easily impressed," I said

"Yeah, yeah…!" She laughed with me joyfully unable to sense a pair of eyes watching us carefully from the tent.

~

On the next morning, I was sitting on the couch reading my journal like always while I waited for the clock to strike three.

"Check it out, Dipper!" Mabel said. “I've successfully bedazzled my faces!"

"Blink," Mabel simultaneously blinked.

"Ow," She whispered in pain.

"Is that permanent?" Dipper asked.

Mabel sighed painfully. "I'm unappreciated in my time…"

Then the doorbell rang outside.

"Somebody answer that door!" Stan's voice echoed from somewhere else in the shack.

"I`ll get it!" Mabel shouted. She went to the front door opening it to see no one except for Gideon who was standing in front of her.

"Howdy," Gideon greeted.

"It's 'little' ol' you!" Mabel shouted.

"Ha-ha, yeah, my song's quite catchy," Gideon muttered. "Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head. When I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who appreciates the spectacular arts in life."

"That's totally me!" Mabel started laughing until she coughed fake jewels which miraculously landed right along the semicircle of Gideon's collar, making it sparkle.

"Enchanting…utterly enchanting," Gideon whispered.

"Who's at the door?" Stan called from inside. Even though it would be hilarious to see Grunkle Stan chase Gideon away right now, I decided he probably shouldn't know Gideon was out here.

"No one, Grunkle Stan…!" She replied back.

"I appreciate your discretion," Gideon said. "Now, Stan's no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to peaches so sweet."

"Gideon! Ah-ha-ha…!" Mabel laughed.

"What do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more? Perhaps in my dressing room…?" Gideon asked. I gulped.

"Sure!" Mabel grinned. “Just give me one second…”

She ran back from the door to the living where I was still there reading.

She asked, “Hey, I'm going to Gideon`s dressing room to have a little fun, is that okay?”

“Sure, just don’t eat any lipsticks like last time; they may smell good, but they're not food,” I remembered the last time my sister ‘accidently’ ate lipstick before; she has food poisoning for a week and was sent to the hospital afterward.

She shuttered at the memory. “The hospital was so silent; it's like death.”

* * *

 

So while Mabel went to Gideon`s dressing room to have herself a makeover, I was heading towards the woods to meet with Will.

“Hey, Will!” I called for him at our usual spot.

“Oh Dip, you`re here!” Will smiled when he saw me before he fist-pumped me in greetings. “Hey man, what's going on?”

“Nothing much, my sister went to Gideon`s tent to get a makeover or something,” I said.

“Wait, Gideon? You mean that psychic kid?” Will asked.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I went to one of his shows before, and he's a bigger fraud than your uncle,” Will said.

“Yeah I know, right?” I agreed. “So anyways, what are we going to do today?”

“Well, I brought some popsicles,” he held up a small cooler in his hands.

“Awesome,” I grinned.

When I was about to grabbed a pop, Will pulled the cooler away.

“Hey what gives?” I protested.

“Sorry Dip, I can only give you a popsicle but on one condition…”he smirked.

“Fine, but it better be not dangerous,” I warned.

“I want to show you something in the woods, and I want us to check it out!” He pointed to the forest.

I looked at him in suspicion. Knowing Will, he always would pull pranks on someone like me just for the fun of it like the time he threw mud at me which started a mud war. “Are you sure you're not lying? Because it's hard to tell if you are?”

He held his heart and gasped dramatically. “Why Dipper Pines, I thought you trust me!?”

I chuckled heartily at his act. “I'm kidding, man. But seriously, what did you find?”

“It's a surprise!” He grinned.

“Not the answer I was looking for,” I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand. “Just come with me and I’ll show you, dummy.”

“Okay,” I blushed as I allowed him to drag me into the forest.

The warmth of his hand on mine was actually comfortable. It's feels nice as if they were meant to be locked together. I blushed even harder and shook that feeling out; I was going too deep on this feeling when I realized.

As we walked deeper into the forest, my ears went up when they heard a sound; it sounded like a cat.

“Hey Will, did you hear a cat meowing?” I asked.

He pouted. “Aw Dip, you figured out the surprise already?”

He leads me to an old cardboard box next to a tree; I sat down and looked at what's inside the box and saw two kittens meowing at us.

“Oh my gosh, there's kittens in the box,” I awed in adoration. “They're so adorable!”

They were Norwegian forest cats; they both have white bellies while they have a mixture of orange and dark brown on top from the head to the tail. They have the full frontal ruff, bushy feathery tails, rear britches, and tufted paws. However, they're different when one has almond-colored eyes while the other has beautiful sky blue eyes. **(A.N. Look for this website to see what they look like;** [ **http://cfa.org/breeds/breedskthrur/norwegianforestcat.aspx** ](http://cfa.org/breeds/breedskthrur/norwegianforestcat.aspx) **)**

Will chuckled at my reaction. “Yeah I found these kittens not long ago on a rainy day. I was just taking a quick walk in the forest before I met these two rascals. They were hungry calling for their mother to collect food for them, but their mother died. She was attacked by wild dogs protecting her kittens from harm. When I found her body, I buried it at that tree next to where her kittens are.”

He pointed to the tree where the buried mother was with a wooden cross on top.

“I don't know how long she died, but I can tell it was long enough to have the kitten almost starve to death. I couldn’t adopt them since I already have two cats about their age and my parents don't want any strays in the house. So I visit them everyday giving them food until they're strong enough to get back on their feet.”

“Why didn't you take them to the animal shelter?” I asked.

“The animal shelter!? Are you nuts? Do you know what they do to animals here?” He protested. “No I don't trust those shelters, and I'm not going to let some stranger treating them like some pests.”

“Gee Will, I never thought you care about animals very much. That's so cool, man,” I smiled.

He blushed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Yeah well, I just like animals.”

Did I giggle at his blushing face finding it cute….cute? Did I just find him cute? Oh gosh, why did I think it like that!!

I started to blush in embarrassment as well.

There was the awkward silence again making the both of us uncomfortable until the kitten mewed the silence away.

I reached down the box grabbed gently onto one as I lifted it up. It was the one with the blue eyes. I looked down to see if it`s a male or a female; it was a male. I stared at him close to my face but not too close since he`ll scratch me out of defense. But it didn`t try to; instead, he only purred before licking my nose as a kiss.

I smiled widely out of adoration. “He licked me.”

“That means he likes you,” Will smile as well.

I took out the other cat from the box to examine it; it was a female which means they're brother and sister. “This is one`s a girl.”

“Yeah, they're twins just like yours and mine,” he said smiling.

The cats begin to rub themselves against me out of affection leaving me to blush in awe and fondness as I pet them with care and gentleness.

“Oh my gosh, I love them so much,” I squealed before blushing in greater red for sounding like a little girl who was given a lollipop.

Will chuckled heartily at my reactions, “You should take them home and adopt them.”

“Wha-what? Adopt them? I mean, sure I want to adopt them, but I don't think Stan would let me have them at the house….”

“Dipper, I know I'm sounding like I'm desperate, but I am. They don't have a home and have no family to be looked after; I can't have them since my parents won't allow me, and I can't just leave them out here where there would be predators. Please, I really want these cats to have good homes,” Will looked at me with desperation.

I looked back at him finding no joke or mischief in his eye only seriousness. I sighed as I looked over the cats that curled up next to me for comfort. I guess having no home seems lonely and scary.

I sighed again but in defeat. “I guess I can convince Grunkle Stan to let me have them.”

Just like that I was ultimately crushed by an embrace when Will embraced me in his arms in gratitude. “Oh thank you, Dip!! I promise I will make it up to you!”

“How about you make it up now with those popsicles?” I pointed to the cooler he brought with.

“Oh sure,” he opened the cooler and handed me a pop. I grabbed it unwrapping it before setting the frozen treat into my mouth. “Ah, the perfect treat for a hot day like this.”

Will agreed, “Darn right you are.”

He grabbed a pop for himself. “Hey Dip, what are you going to name them”

He referred to the cats.

I thought about their names trying to decide one of each. “How about Derek and Erin?”

“Nah sounds too rhyming,” he commented.

“Then how about Noah and Joan?” I suggested.

“You seriously want to name them after the person from the Bible and a historical figure?” He deadpanned. “Woo boy, want to braid your hair while you think of names for those two? Because it looks like it's going to take long for you to decide.”

I shrugged, “Knock yourself out, man.”

Will came behind me before he took off my hat allowing it to flow freely. He began to braid it while he helps me decide the names for the cats. There were slight arguments afterward, but most of the time it was enjoyable.

* * *

 

After meeting up with Will, I took the two cats to the shack. I finally decided what their names will be which are Tyrone and May.

I gave them a warm bath to scrub off the dirt from their furs and checked for fleas or ticks to rid off. I dried them off with a towel and took them to the living room brushing them one by one.

I thought about giving them collar since they're going to live with me for then on, but I couldn`t take some from the gift shop without Stan`s permission.

The cats rubbed themselves against me giving their thanks in gratitude. I smiled fondly as I pet them feeling their now clean and soft fur against my hand.

It was nice and peaceful until Mabel came up behind me startling me and the kittens.

"Hey, Dipper. What's going oooon?" Mabel asked dangling her long manicured fingernails over my head.

"Whoa, where have you two been? " I asked incredulously, looking her...strange appearance. She had gone the…..extra mile. Her hair was straightened with huge rolled back curls in the front. Herd ace was suffocated with makeup and her nails were long and red."And what's going on with those fingernails? You look like a wolverine."

"I know, right? Rahhh!" She said, pretending to scratch like a wolverine. "I was just hanging out with our new pal, Gideon. He is one dapper little man.”

Then she saw the cats.

She squealed in excitement and adoration. “Oh my gosh, are those kittens?!”

She held up May gently and started to hug her. “They're so adorable!!”

I smiled, “Yeah they're cute; their names are Tyrone and May. They're twins just like us.”

“Oh my gosh, they're so sweet,” May seems to be enjoying Mabel’s initial affections towards her as she licked her face with a kiss.

“Dipper, she's so precious! Where did you find these two?”

“Will found them before he showed me. Their mother was killed, and he was taking care of them ever since. He urged me to take them home, and I was little insecure of how Grunkle Stan will react if I brought them to the shack, but I couldn't say no. So here they are; warm, clean, and being smothered with affection by my twin sister,” I referred to her hugging both of the cats in her arms.

“Oh Dipper, that's so sweet,” Mabel squealed making me blush. “I can’t wait to tell Gideon about these two!”

"Mabel, I'm not sure you should; I mean, I don't trust anyone whose hair is bigger than their head," I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, leave him alone!" Mabel glowered letting go of the cats. "You never want to do girly stuff with me. You and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!"

"What do you mean?" I asked obliviously.

"Hey dude," Soos walked in, speaking to Dipper. "You ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?"

He held up a bag of uncooked hot dogs.

I wanted to go, but something was up with Mabel.

“Uh sorry Soos, maybe next time,” I said taking my hat off.

“Okay dude, there's always tomorrow,” Soos smiled. He walked away leaving me with Mabel again.

“Mabel, what's wrong? You can tell me,” I looked her in slight concern waiting for her reply.

Mabel looked down sadly and kicked a soda can on the ground.

“Well, I know we hang out and all, but we never do stuff I want to do. It's always reading or some kind of adventure stuff,” she replied. “I mean sure it's fun and all, but I just want to do something I would like for once, like what Will did to your hair.”

I looked down in guilt. I never wanted my sister to feel a little left out and that I was being selfish. I guess I know what I should do now. “Well, if you want, we could watch some Duck-detective episodes while we eat some junk food?”

That did the trick.

She smiled brightly, “Really!? That would be awesome, Dipper!!”

She embraced out of gratitude. “You're the best!!”

I chuckled as I hugged her back. “I'm just trying to keep my sister happy.”

We both laughed before Mabel took my hat. “Hey, give that back!!”

“Nope!” she teased sticking her tongue out playfully. I chased her around trying to receive my favorite hat from her, but she was too fast. After a few minutes passed from the chasing, she gave back my hat.

She looked at the clock to see the time.

"Well I have to go; Gideon has something in store for me when we were together at his dressing rooms,” Mabel smiled.

“Alright, and when you come back, we'll do whatever you want to do,” I promised.

"Even eating glitter!" She shouted in excitement.

“Er,” I scratched my arm nervously.

"Just teasing again," She laughed. "But thanks, I can't wait."

"Me neither."

* * *

 

When Stan found out initially  I brought cats in  the house, he told me to get them out, but I convinced him to let me keep them. I told that they don’t have a home or a family and that I would be responsible for taking care of them. Stan thought it over for a while and then agreed half-heartedly. He was uncomfortable with the cats at first, but after a few days of affections and acceptance, he`d grown to like them finding them cute and pleasant like I did.

Anyways it’s been a week since Mabel started hanging out with Gideon. I couldn't ignore the feeling that there was something suspicious with that kid and that there's something wrong. I mean, I know Mabel is just hanging out with him as a friend, but I get the feeling he's bad news.

At the afternoon, Mabel and I were playing a video game back at the Shack. We were talking about her being with Gideon, and as it turns out, she was asked out on a date when they went to a French restaurant the other day.  In my words, it's bad news!

"It's not a date-date," she tried to clarify. "It's just, I don't know. I didn't want him to go crying to his mommy so I threw him a bone.”

"Mabel, you can't do that--I mean….guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you,” I said in concern.

"Oh come on. I'm not that lovable,"She grinned as she shot me down in the game. “Haha, kaboom!!”

Then the doorbell rang and Mabel ran to go get it. I paused the game but was startled when I heard a loud crashing noise.

"AAHHH!" Mabel screamed. I peeked from the entrance of the living room to see what was going on at the front door to see what had happened, only to find that a horse had busted through the door with Gideon sat atop it in fancy gears.

"A night of enchantment awaits m'lady!" He shouted.

“I did not see that coming,” I phrased looking weirdly of why he`s riding a horse at our door.

* * *

 

Gideon took Mabel to another french restaurant while I was playing cards with Wendy and Soos. Rest assured, I was in my wheelchair since Wendy still doesn't know I'm a monster, and I want to keep it that way for now.

"Hey, hey!" Stan said, walking into the room. "What the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"

"Oh, yeah, it's a big deal. Everyone's talking about Gideon and Katy's big date tonight," Wendy said.

"WHAT? That little shyster is dating my great niece!" He shouted; I saw a bit of his skin turning into stone out of anger.

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple," Soos began. "Madeon?"

Stan left the room in a huff.

“I didn't know!!” I yelled before sighing in worry. “Guys, I don't know if this is a good thing; I mean, sure Mabel is having fun, but whenever she's with that Gideon, I always have this bad feeling about him.”

"Yeah well it ends tonight," Stan said, coming back into the room with his work suit on. "I'm going right down to that little skunk's house and this is gonna stop RIGHT now!"

He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

I sighed again, “Guys, I`m worried about Mabel.”

“Dipper, you need to relax,” Wendy reassured me. “Mabel can handle herself well, besides she has that fiery personality.”

“I guess so.”

"Dudes, wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet? Like if it is, he  would have to come back out again and go out the real door?" Soos asked, going up to the door.

He opened the door and looked out. "Nope, real door."

* * *

 

I was waiting for Mabel at the living room while playing with the cats.

When she came, she was moaning in sadness.

"Hey, so how'd it go?" I asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I don't know…" Mabel sighed, slipping the lobster she held into a water tank. "I have a lobster now."

"Well at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with him again," I looked at her. “Mabel? It's over, right? Mabel?"

"Gahhh!" She moaned, cradling her face in her hands. "Gideon asked me out again by using a macaw to say it! There were so many people and me just- Urgh! - I just didn't know how to say no."

"Like this: no," I phrased.

"It's not that easy Dipper! It's not what you think. I don't like Gideon at all. I don't want to be mean, though, that's the only reason why I put up with him. I just need to put him down easy, or at least get things back to how they were. Acquaintances, you know? Sort of friends."

“I don't know, Mabel,” I rubbed my arm nervously. “Boys like him tends to be a little clingy so saying no would just encourage him more.”

“Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?”

* * *

 

The worst that could is that she got asked out again by a romantic boat ride at a lake with firework spelling out her name and being called a “soulmate”.

Mabel paced the area in front of the couch back at the Mystery Shack.

"I mean, he's so… ugh--but I'm too nice to--I can't keep doing this! Ahh! I have no way out!" Mabel shouted in frustration.

“Mabel, you need to tell him the truth,” I said.

"I don't know what to do, Dipper! I couldn't just hurt his feeling! He was so romantic! It's like he dragged me in!" She pulled at her hair.

"Katy, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon,” but I spoke too soon.

"Great news," Stan sauntered in. "Mabel, you have to marry Gideon!"

"WHAT?!" we shouted.

"It's all part of my long-term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt," He gestured to his "Team Gideon" shirt. "Ugh, I am fat."

Mabel screamed, running out of the room. She couldn't take all the pressure anymore.

"Bodies change, honey. Bodies change…" Stan sighed.

I followed Mabel as I walked up the stairs I heard a splash from the attic and went up there to see her in her mermaid form curling up with her head against her tail while she covered herself in her sweater.

"Oh no,  Mabel…"I looked at her in concern.

“Mabel is not here, she's in sweater town,” Mabel mumbled.

“Can she come out of sweater town?”

She shook her head as she whimpered in distress.

"All right, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon, I'll do it for you," Dipper said.

"You will?" She asked, lifting up her head slightly up her sweater collar innocently blinking at me with hope.

I nodded. She jumped out her tank tackling me to embrace me.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She thanked repeatedly.

I hugged her back. I'm not going to let my sister suffer in distress anymore, so I going to talk to Gideon and tell him. But I need help, and I know just who to call.

* * *

 

I asked Will to help me with Mabel and her problem with Gideon. When I told him about her distress, he immediately agreed, and we both went to the restaurant where Mabel was supposed to meet Gideon at.

"All right," I told Will outside the restaurant. "I'll do the heavy talking and if anything goes wrong, you'll jump in."

“No problem,” he nodded enthusiastically. “Man, I never knew Gideon would go that far just to make her fall in love with him. It's so stupid.”

“I know, right!” We entered the building; Will rolled me down to the back of the room where Gideon is at,

"Oh, Dipper Pines how are you?" Gideon greeted behind his table. "You look good, you look good."

"Thanks, you uh…Look Gideon. We've got to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight," I put on a serious face.

"She, uh-,” I fidgeted trying to find the right words until Will came to the rescue.

"She's kinda weirded out by you, no offense," Will said.

"So what you're saying is…you've…come between us," Gideon said, his eye twitching.

"You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?" I asked.

"Of course not. These things happen. Bygones you know," Gideon smiled rather fake.

"So…ok. Good! Sorry man, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" I did a half smile and gestured Will take us out of the restaurant.

“I wondered if I said the right thing, Will,” I fidgeted again. “I still have a bad feeling about this.”

"Don't worry, Dipper, he's just a kid. It's not like he has powers or anything," Will joked, and I laughed. “Besides, you're doing this for your sister, remember?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

* * *

 

I  was having fun with Soos, Will, and Mabel.

Soos tucked a pillow under his shirt, prepared for an impact which we will commence at him.

"Hit me, dude!" He shouted. Will, Mabel, and I charged at his stomach and bounced off, laughing.

"Feels good," Soos chuckled.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Mabel said smiling brightly knowing that everything will be okay, or at least we thought when the telephone rang, interrupting us.

“I`ll get it,” I ran to the Mystery Shack where the phone was. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

 _"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper,"_ Toby said from the other side of the phone.

"Oh hey man. Sorry for uh-accusing you of murder last week,"I apologized.

 _"Water under the bridge! Say, we want to interview you about whether you've seen anything unusual about this here town since you've arrived,"_ Toby said.

"Oh finally! I thought nobody would ever ask! I have notes and theories! I know a friend who knows, so can he come?" I stopped to listen. "Uh huh, uh huh…"

I took out a piece of paper and wrote. "412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it."

* * *

 

It was nighttime; Will and I went up to a warehouse where Toby told us to meet at, but I have some suspicion that this might be a trap.  

“Hey Will, do you get the feeling this might be a bad idea?” I asked Will from behind, who was rolling my wheelchair.

“Aw come on, Dipper, it`s Toby; he wouldn`t hurt a fly,” Will reassured.

Will opened the door of the warehouse and entered ourselves in.

“Hello?” I asked, my voice echoing. I looked around the dark room, seeing no one. I was gestured Will to take us back, only for the door to slam shut.

“Hey what gives,” Will bang on the door fruitlessly.

I turned my head when the lights in the room started flickering on, revealing Gideon swerved around in a swivel chair with a doll of himself. "Hello, friend."

"Ugh, Gideon," We groaned.

“I see you brought your friend, Will,” he looked over to Will. "Dipper Pines, how long have you been livin' in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"

"What do you want from me, man?" I asked, crossing his arm and raising an eyebrow.

"Listen carefully, boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!" Gideon said.

"Is this about Mabel?" Will sounded a little more annoyed as I do. "I told you, she's not into you!"

"LIAR! YOU turned her against me!" Gideon snapped. He grabbed his amulet around his collar and started to walk towards me. "She was my marshmallow!"

"Uh, you ok, man?" Will backed us up.

Gideon gritted his teeth and stopped his rant when levitating me by using his amulet off my wheelchair revealing my monster form.

“Well, what do you know? Dipper Pines is a half-boy and half-deer,” Gideon grinned slyly. “Wait till the folks sees this.”

He waved his hand causing me to be thrown into piles of merchandises.

“Hey!! Back off, man!! That`s my friend, you know,” Will growl as he heads towards Gideon to punch him in his stupid face, only to be thrown next to me.

"Readin' minds isn't all I can so," Gideon smirked.

"But-but you're a fake," I denied, still surprised and a little scared.

"Oh tell me, Dipper: is this fake?" a maniacal grin stretched across his face as he levitated all the merchandise, the room lighting up in an eerie green glow.

We ducked when my wheelchair flew over our heads. We ran around the room, trying to avoid flying merchandises that were being thrown at us.

Gideon laughed evilly, moving a cabinet to smash us. We Jumped out of the way dodging the cabinet.

"Grunkle Stan was right about you, you ARE a monster!" I shouted.

"Mabel will be mine!" Gideon laughed maniacally again before he pulled the string from one of his dolls, making it laugh as well.

"Who's a cute little guy? You are!" Gideon cooed at the doll.

I reached for a baseball bat on the floor while Gideon was distracted.

"No, you are!" The toy responded. I yelled charging at Gideon with the bat, only to be levitated instantly causing me to drop the bat.

"She's never gonna date you, man!"

"That's a lie!" Gideon denied, using the amulet to stiffen my arms at my sides.

His eyes strayed to a box of lamb shears in the corner and grinned.

“And I'm gonna make sure you _never_ lie to me again, friend." He levitated the jagged shears slowly towards me.

I struggled to try to find a way to get out of his grasp. I don't want to die like this!

“No!!” Will shouted running towards him to knock him off, only to be caught in the air literally.

" _Gideon_!"

The door was slammed open, revealing Mabel behind.

I sighed in relief.

"M-Mabel!" Gideon shouted in surprise, dropping the shears. "My marshmallow! What are you doin' here?"

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow," She said. "I needed, to be honest, and tell you that myself."

"I-I don't understand," Gideon said, squeezing his amulet in despair.

"Uh, Mabel?" I began, choking. "This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!"

"Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Mabel asked him smiling slightly.

Gideon's eyes widened in happiness.

"Really?" He asked.

Mabel smiled at him before her expression changed. She finally let out all the feelings she wanted to express that Gideon caused her to feel.

"No!" She shouted, pulling Gideon's amulet from off his neck roughly which caused me and Will to fall down onto the ground. “You attacked my brother and Will! What the heck , man!"

"My tie! Give it back!" Gideon said desperately.

She threw to Will near her, only to be thrown to me next, so Gideon wouldn't receive it.

"Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?" I taunted.

"YAAAAAA!" Gideon shouted, surprising me as he ran straight towards me. I dropped the amulet as he tackled me making me lose my balance as we accidentally head through the glass window breaking and fell down.

I felt my heart skipped a beat or two when I realized I was about to die by falling. Not until Will grabbed me by the arm while Gideon grasped my left back leg.

I breathed heavily trying to calm my heart.

“I don't want to die-I don't want to die-” my thoughts repeated out of panic.

“Dipper!” Will interrupted. I looked up to see Will’s pained face.

He breathed strugglingly. “Dipper, listen, I want you to listen to me!!”

I nodded quickly waiting for his plan.

“I'm going to let you go,” that was the complete opposite of a plan!!! “Listen to me very clearly; do you trust me!?”

My eyes widened in shock and my throat became dry.

“I know this sounds crazy than it already is, but I promise I'm not leading you to your death, so do you trust me?!” Will sounded desperate and serious.

I gulped trying to find uncertainty on his face to protest against his crazy but found none.

I breathed deeply again before nodding slowly.

And then he let go.

"AAHH!" We screamed as we fell down again.

I closed my eyes as I wait for an impact. I waited for the impact to come, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see a force around us hovering over the floor. I saw Mabel and Will descended from above them while holding the amulet. She used the amulet to hover them down onto the ground.

"Listen, Gideon, it's over," she said. "I will never, ever, date you. Like, NEVER."

She dropped everyone, including herself, to the floor before she threw the amulet on the ground to break.

"MY POWERS!" Gideon screamed sneering at us as he started to back up. "Oh, this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of little ol' me!" He continued to walk backward till he was completely concealed in the dark forest.

* * *

 

Back at the Shack, Stan sighed and put up the clown painting on the wall.

"I coulda had it all," He said then looked at me, Mabel, and Will who just walked in. "What the heck happened to you three?" He asked, noticing their disheveled, tired appearances.

"Gideon," Mabel groaned.

"Gideon," Will and I agreed.

"Gideon. Yeah, the little mutant "swore vengeance" on the whole family," Stan said. "Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or something."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh?" I said. "Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" He laughed.

"He'll never guess what number I'm thinking of," Mabel said. "Negative eight! No one would guess a negative number!"

Will chuckled before getting off the couch.

"Uh, oh. He's planning our destruction right now!" Stan joked before tickling us and lying on top of the two of us on the sofa.

I laughed heartily before I noticed Will wasn't here anymore. I squeezed out of Grunkle Stan’s grasp to look for him.

I went outside to see Will sitting on the porch playing with the cats.

“Will, are you okay?” I asked worriedly. I sat down next to him.

Will sighed as he shook his head no.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Then out of sudden, he embraced me. I was startled at first as I blushed, but I leaned into his arms hugging me back. His body started to shake and sobs begin to form.

“Will, why are you crying?”

“I'm crying because I almost lost you,” Will sob. “I almost lost my best friend!”

My heart sped up when I felt touched.

“You're the only one who understands me and the only one who ever tolerate my weirdness other than my sister! I finally have a friend who was eager to get to know me, but someone tried to take you away from me just for what? A freaking magical piece of crud?! Dipper, you almost died!!”

I patted his back affectedly. “I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to scare you like that! It just happened. But you know I never got to say thank you.”

He backed up to look at me with eye contact; his arms still holding me.

“Will, you saved me from that fall. You knew Mabel has that amulet and that she would use it to save me. Yeah, I almost died, but you knew I was going to live! Will, you and I both know that neither I can't promise not to get hurt and that I won't die. Neither can you. But all we can do is that we can try! Will, I will do my best not to get hurt again if you promise to as well.”

He wiped away his tears from his tear-stained face before smiling. “You got yourself a deal, Dipper Pines!”

He shook my hand sealing the deal before hugging me again.

I would have hugged him back if someone or some people would stop spying on us. I heard the door and looked back at the door to see Grunkle Stan and Mabel crying and sobbing. I blushed in embarrassment.

“How long have you been there?!!!”

“Long enough to call Soos and tell the most beautiful scene I ever just saw!!!” Mabel was smiling while crying in tears before she left to get the phone to call Soos.

I turned to Stan who was failing to stop his tears. “Here kid, take these!” He has me a blue handkerchief  with a pine tree symbol sewed on it and a pink leather collar with a shooting star license. “Those are for the cats--now if you would excuse me, I'm going to get my eyes check--because...I HAVE SOMETHING IN THEM!!!

He ran away with his hands covering his teary face.

I blushed darker, “Ugh, I should have known they would spy on us!!”

Will laughed still hugging me. “That's your family, all right! Gotta love them! Now don't you have something for Tyrone and May.”

“Yeah I do,” I smiled before putting the collars around the cats. I gave the blue handkerchief to Tyrone and the pink collar to May. They looked even better than before with those.

“They look good.”

“Yeah, they do.”

* * *

 

_I knew Gideon would be plotting his revenge against me and my family. Without us knowing, he created the whole mini-version of the Mystery Shack, including us carved in wooden dolls. And as he plots, I never knew he would have Journal #2._


	5. Chapter 4: The Inconveniencing

**Chapter 4**

I was sitting in my wheelchair by the counter for the cash register, browsing through the journal again while Mabel was sitting on the spinning globe beside me.

"Mabel, do you believe in ghosts?" I asked.

"I believe you're a big dork! Ha ha ha!" Mabel laughed.

I frowned as I placed my pencil against the globe stopping it and making Mabel fall off with a shout.

"Soos! Wendy!" Stan called, entering the room from outside.

Soos immediately ran into the room from somewhere in the house, panting, and Wendy simply walked up.

"What's up Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

"I'm headin' out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?" Stan asked.

"Yes, sir!" Soos saluted.

"Absolutely not!" Wendy saluted as well.

"Ha ha!" He grinned before narrowing his eyes.

"You stay out of trouble!" He left, closing the door behind him.

Then Wendy turned around to unveiled a curtain next to the wall.

"Hey, guys! What's this?" Wendy gasped in fake surprise. "A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Uh, I don't think Mr. Pines would like that," Soos said nervously.

"Huh?" Wendy tried to touch the ladder, waggling her eyebrows while messing with Soos.

"Uhhh," Soos said.

"Huh?" She gestured again.

"You're freaking me out, dude!" Soos panicked a little.

"Can you actually go up there?" I asked.

"Sure we can!" Wendy assured. "Roof time! Roof time!"

"Roof time! Roof time!" Mabel shouted as well, following Wendy up the ladder.

“Um, guys?” I stopped them gesturing them that I can`t go up since I'm in a wheelchair.

“Oh right, sorry, dude,” Wendy chuckled at herself for forgetting.

“I`ll take you outside to see it,” Wendy rolled my wheelchair to outside and set it where I could see the roof clearly. Then she went back and climbed the ladder, along with Mabel to the roof stood on it.

I saw a chair with a standing umbrella over it for shade, a cooler full of sodas, and a box filled with pinecones.

"Alright, check it out!" Wendy shouted.

"Did you put all this stuff up there?" I shouted.

Wendy shrugged picking a pine cone from a box."I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, every day,"

She smirked and threw a pine cone that hit the center of a target on a totem pole. "Yes!"

"Cool!" Mabel exclaimed as she tried to also hit the target with pine cones as well. She hit a car below with his horrible aim, making the alarm go off.

"Jackpot!" Wendy shouted. "High five!"

Mabel high fived her enthusiastically.

Wendy is really cool and fun to hang out with at work. She can be lazy, but she's enthusiastic when it comes to having fun. I like her, and sometimes I have a crush on her, but most of the time, she`s a like an older sister to me.

"Oh hey, it's my friends!" Wendy called when a van appeared.

A hand waved out the window. "Wendy!"

"Hey, you guys aren't gonna tell Stan about this, are you?" Wendy asked.

I shook his head zipping my lips then flicking away an imaginary key.

Wendy smiled and zipped her lips as well.

"Later, dorks!" She jumped onto a tree close by, sliding down several other pine trees till she hit the ground before she simply ran into the car like what she did was normal.

"Let's get out of here!" the car drove away.

"Later Wendy!" I exclaimed, waving my hand. "Heh heh heh! Good times!"

"Uh, oh!" Mabel shouted up above, grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Somebody's in love!" She said in a singsong tone.

"Yeah right!" Dipper said.

"Come on, Mabel, I just think Wendy's cool, okay? It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!"I joked.

“Whatever, bro,” Mabel smiled.

I checked my watch to see it`s almost three. “Oh no, I have to go meet Will; he said he`s going to show me his cat.”

“Oh my gosh, what kind of cat does he have?” Mabel asked excitedly.

“I don't know, but I'm going to find out,” I climbed out my wheelchair as I then called for Tyrone. “Tyrone, come here boy!!”

Tyrone came obediently as he rushed to me and jumped gracefully onto my back.

“See you later, Mabel!!” I waved my hand.

“Okay, have fun; I'm just going to go play with May and Soos!!”

* * *

 

I was able to go the meeting spot in time as I saw Will playing a cat.

“That must be his cat,” I thought.

“Hey, Will!!” I greeted.

He turned and grinned, “Hey Dipper, you made it on time!!”

“Yeah, now is that cat you wanted to introduce to me,” I asked him to see his cat.

“Yep, here he is!?” he held up his cat to me. It was a Siamese cat; he has short yellowish-blond fur with black paws, tail, and ears, mixed-matched eyes (the right eye is blue while the left is yellow), and he wears a black collar with a top hat-shaped license.

“Oh he`s handsome,” I petted the cat gently and it purred in response.

“His name is Lucifer,” Will grin.

“Lucifer, why that name?” I asked curiously.

He lifted up his shirt and showed me his back; it was all scratched up and full of scars.

“Yeesh,” I looked in sympathy.

“That cat was a menace from the time I was given by my parents,” Will pull down his shirt. “He used to try to kill me every second ever since he started living with me. He acted like a demon to me, so that's why I gave him that name. But after few months of being with him, we've grown used to each other and then--bam--we became friends!” he grinned.

“I guess relationship takes time then,” I placed Tyrone from my back to the ground to meet with Lucifer. “Come on, Tyrone, it's okay; he won't hurt you, right?”

“Yeah, he`s cool with other cats unless they tick him off,” Will said.

Tyrone hid behind my front leg shyly while Lucifer looked at him curiously. After a few moments of patience and courage, Tyrone slowly walked up to the other cat and sniffed at him cautiously. Lucifer moved up to him sniffing at him as well. Then they became instant friends.

Tyrone sat down and curled up next to him completely comfortable with him as he purred. Lucifer sat as well then started licking his forehead cleaning him.

Will and I laughed at the adoration.

“Aww, they like each other,” I smiled.

“Yep,” Will agree.

* * *

 

The next day on another day of work….

Mabel put a CD into a radio.

"Random dance party for no reason!" She shouted, and then energizing music started playing loudly, causing her and Wendy to dance

"Go! Go! Go!" Wendy shouted.

They started to dance following the rhythm of the music, not to mention May as she started hopping, dancing along with them happily. She's very enthusiastic like Mabel. For Tyrone, he found the music a little scary as he curled up to my lap for protection. I petted him calming him down with a purr as a response. I just stared at them while writing on the clipboard I have. I nodded appreciatively at the words as I wrote on the page which were: 'I am pretending to write something down'.

"Dipper!" Wendy shouted.

I was started throwing the clipboard up into the air and clumsily catching it. "Uh what, yes?"

"Aren't ya gonna get in on this?" She asked, switching to another dance move. “You can just throw your hands in the air waving like crazy, like Mabel!”

“Oh I'm not a dancer,” I rubbed my arms sheepishly. I can dance just fine, but I don't want Wendy to see my monster form.

"Yeah, you do!" Mabel said. “Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do…." She whispered the next few words. "The Lamby Dance!"

"Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance," Dipper said angrily to Mabel.

"Lamb costume?" Wendy said curiously. "Are there little ears and a tail or..?”

"Well uh, uh…." I stuttered.

Mabel giggled, holding up a picture, so she could see.

"Dipper would prance around and sing a song about grazing," She said.

“Mabel, I will literally choke you if you stop!” I growled red in humiliation.

Then Wendy's phone beeped.

"Oh, look at that!" She said. "Quittin' time! The gang's waitin' for me."

"Wait! Why don't I or we come with you?" I stopped her.

"Ooh..." Wendy winced. "I don't know. My friends are pretty intense. How old did you guys say you are?"

I shifted his eyes. "We're thirteen! So technically teens."

"All right. I like your moxie, kid!" Wendy laughed. "Let me get my stuff."

After she had left the room, Mabel looked at me confusingly.

"Since when are we thirteen?" She asked. "Is this a leap year?"

"Come on, Mabel, this is our chance to hang out with, you know, the cool kids."

"I knew it! You love Wendy! You wanted to hang out with her the whole, didn't you?!" Mabel shouted excitedly. "Love love love love love!"

she danced around me pointing.

I blushed a little. I do admit that I like Wendy, but like I said before, I don't see her that way.

"Oh hey, what's that?" I pointed in a random direction.

"Huh?" Mabel took the bait and looked. Then I flipped her hair over into her face.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh," Mabel said through her hair, trying to get it out of her mouth.

* * *

 

Outside, a group of guys was holding a shirtless teenager upside down.

Their names were Lee and Nate, and the guy who was hanging upside down was Thompson.

"In the belly! In the belly!" They chanted as random jelly beans were being thrown at Thompson's midsection; his belly button.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Thompson said in a whiny voice.

The guy who has shaggy black hair in a typical eye-covering "emo style" hair, pale skin and several piercings in his ears and wears tight skinny jeans with a keychain attached to the pocket, and a light black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with stitches on it, along with black fingerless gloves; that`s Robbie.

He was about to aim another jellybean into Thompson's stomach until a green one hit and stayed in Thompson's bellybutton perfectly. He stared at his bean in confusion before they all realized that Wendy was the one who threw the bean behind him. Wendy straightened up from her throwing position, smiling.

"Wendy!" Lee and Nate shouted, putting down Thompson.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Nate continued to cheer in his deep voice.

"Hey, guys!" Wendy said. "These are my pals from work, Mabel, and Dipper."

"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain!" Mabel said cheerfully, sticking out her tongue which had a wad of pink gum on it. "Blah!"

"Hi,” I waved nervously.

"So are you, like babysitting, or-" Robbie started rudely.

"Come on, Robbie!" Wendy turned back to her workmates. "Guys, this is Lee and Nate." She pointed to them who were punching each other playfully and laughing. She moved on to another emo. "Tambry."

Tambry, who was in the middle of texting rapidly, didn't even look up. "Hey…"

"Thompson, who once ate a run over waffle for 50 cents," Wendy chuckled.

"Don't tell them that!" Thompson said nervously.

"And Robbie," Wendy finished, pointing absentmindedly at him. "You can probably figure him out."

"Yeah, I'm the guy who sprays painted the water tower," Robbie said looking at nonchalantly.

"Oh, you mean the big muffin!" I pointed to the water tower.

"Um, it's a giant explosion!" Robbie looked offended. Then everyone looked up at the water tower in the distance that Robbie spray painted.

"Hehe! Kinda does look like a muffin!" Lee said chuckling.

Robbie then glared at me hatefully.

What? It`s the truth; it`s not my fault that it looks like a muffin.

"Let's hurry it up, guys," Wendy clapped. "I got big plans for tonight!"

“Let`s go!!” I cheered excitedly, but someone has to ruin it.

“Um...hey Wendy, are you sure he`s in a state to go where we`re going?” Robbie pointed at me.

“Oh you're right, I got excited that I forgot,” Wendy scratched her head embarrassingly.

“About what?” I questioned.

“Sorry Dipper, but you can't go with us,” Wendy looked at me apologetically.

“What!! Why?!”

“Well, because it`s a place where it's off-limits, and well…”Wendy bit her lips.

Then I realized what she was referring to.

I sighed in disappointment. “It`s okay, Wendy. I understand; you got to have fun, and you too, Mabel.”

“Are you sure, Dipper? I mean, we could hang out here?”

“Yeah, we can stay and throw water balloons at each other,” Mabel said.

“It`s fine! It's fine; you go have fun, and you can tell me all about it later,” I urged her.

“Okay,” Wendy and Mabel smiled before they went into Thompson's car. “We'll be back soon!!”

She waved at me before the car drove away leaving me at the shack.

I sighed sadly. I really wanted to hang out with her and have fun, but since I'm in a wheelchair as a disguise, it can't be helped.

Tyrone came to the rescue as he curled onto my lap and mewed in concern. I reassured him as I smoothed out his fur. “You’re the only cat I know who knows what I'm going through.”

“HEY THERE!!!!” Will suddenly came out of nowhere.

I screamed out of fright, along with Tyrone as he sunk his claws against my blanket.

“WILL!!” I shouted at now the laughing boy.

“OH MY GOSH, DIPPER!!! YOU STILL SOUND LIKE A BAMBI WHEN YOU'RE SCREAMING!!!” he laughed so hard that he`s blushing. “Hey Dipper, guess what Lucifer found in the forest!!?”

“I'm not sure if I want to know,” I bit my lip nervously, but he showed me anyways.

“Dead mice!!” he held up Lucifer who was holding three dead mice in his mouse. One of them was bleeding.

“Ugh, what is wrong with you!!?” I backed up against my chair in disgust.

“What isn't wrong with me!!?” he chuckled as he lay down his cat onto the ground.

Tyrone jumped off my lap to meet with Lucifer. Lucifer placed down the mice and gave one to him as a present. Tyrone thanked him by licking his face in affection. I can tell Lucifer was happy when his fur was standing up in excitement.

Will and I giggled at the adorable scene of the two cats.

“Aww, that's so cute,” Will smile.

“Now that's something to lighten up my mood,” I smiled lightly.

“What do you mean by that?” Will asked.

I sighed as I explained. “Wendy and Mabel went on a trip without me.”

“What, why?” Will looked confused. “I though they like hanging out with you.”

“They do,” I said quickly. “It`s just that I'm in a wheelchair, and….”

“Oh…” Will understood. “That's kind of unfair.”

“I hate to admit it, but you're right,” I sighed again. “It can't be helped anyway.”

“Then let`s go.”

I looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Let`s go to where Wendy is going,” He said.

“But we don`t know where they are,” I pointed.

“Well I do; if anything attracts a teenager`s mind, it would be a place where it's spooky and creepy, like that abandoned convenience store, Dusk 2 Dawn.”

“Are you sure she'll be there?”

“Trust me, Dip, I know what I'm doing,” he smiled.

I smiled back. “Alright, let's go.”

* * *

 

So Will and I went to where Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store is. Will showed me a short cut through the wire fence that stood around the area.

"Why'd they shut it down? Was it like a health code violation, or-" I started.

"Try MURDER!" Will said ominously, startling me. “Ha, I'm just kidding, but yeah, some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!”

"This town has such an insane history,” I clarified.

“Yeah, but that what makes our summer fun!!” He grinned.

“Yeah I guess so,” I shivered at the sudden chill I felt. “I got a bad feeling about this, maybe we shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, Will that I dragged you here because of my selfish-”

“Dipper, shut up and listen to me,” he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. “We're here because I want you to be here. You want to have fun with Wendy and her friends, right?”

I nodded.

“Then there's no point of going back now, besides I promised you Dipper, I'm going to keep you safe,” he smiled brightly making me blush.

I nodded again and felt his hands off my shoulders.

“Gosh, Dip, if you keep blushing like that, I might as well kiss you on the cheek,” he teased making my face redder.

"Are you serious!?" I shoved him nervously, causing him to laugh.

I glanced at the old building where I saw Mabel and the others at the front door trying to open it.

“There they are, by the front door!” I pointed to them.

“Look like they're having trouble opening the door,” he looked over them.

I then thought of an idea. “Hey Will, come here.”

“Hmm,” he gave me his ear as I whispered a plan I just thought of. He listened and then grinned widely.

“I like it, let's do it!!” He grabbed hold of the handle of my wheelchair while I held onto my seat.

“Ready!” I nodded. “Ready!”

“Then let's go!!!” He instantly pushed my wheelchair forward as he ran as fast as he can heading towards the teens and Mabel. “Coming through!!!”

We got their attention as they move out of the way allowing to smash through the locked doors forcing them to open. Will stopped his feet causing my chair to stop as well. We successfully opened the doors.

“Yeah, we did it, high five!!” I high-fived him enthusiastically.

"Whoa!!! Go Dipper! You did it!" Mabel cheered.

"Yeah man, good job!!” Wendy cheered as well.

"How did you know we were even here?" Robbie asked.

“Actually, Will does, he knows all the creepy places in Gravity Falls,” I pointed to Will who was laughing like a maniac as usual.

“Look I got blisters!” He held up his hands.

"Dude, we should invite this little maniac; that was awesome!" Lee compliment as he walked inside the store.

"Your new name is Dr. Fun Times!" Nate winked, going in as well.

Mabel high fived me as she passed.

"Nice work!" Wendy punched him in the shoulder playfully and I smiled at her praise.

“Good plan, Dipper,” Will praise.

“Actually, I couldn't have done it with you, Will,” I smiled in gratitude. “Thanks.”

Will blushed as he scratched his head. “Yeah well, you're welcome. Now come on, we're going to miss the fun.”

So we both went inside to join the fun.

"Do you guys really think it's haunted?" Thompson asked.

"Na! Thompson, are you kidding me?" Nate asked, chuckling.

* * *

 

_Everyone missed the sign on the front of the door turning from 'Yes, we're open' to 'Get lost! We're closed'. It wasn't the wind; it was ghosts._

 

* * *

 

"Whoa man, it's even creepier than I imagined!" Wendy said as the group explored.

Mabel wiped something off a change slot, coating her finger with brown. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she licked the substance off her finger. "Yep, it's dust."

"Hey dude, where do you think they keep the dead bodies?" Lee asked.

Nate shoved him playfully. "Shut up, man!" He said.

Wendy wondered over to a wall, squinting her eyes to see in the dark. "Guys, check it out! You think these still works?" She then flipped on the light switches.

"Whoa!" The teens said and continued to mutter positive things about the store now that they could see.

"Jackpot!" Mabel grinned.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked

"Anything we want," She said grinning at me.

Soon everyone was raiding the shelves, throwing food at each other while running through the aisles. Nate gathered everyone on the floor to sit in a circle and popped mints into a Pit Cola Bottle in the middle. It exploded and everyone cheered while sweet soda rain over us.

Mabel ran around the corner, looking for more exciting stuff when she spotted a large shelf filled with candy.

"Oh, my Gosh! Smile Dip!" She gasped and maneuvered one of the small bags out from the 'Do Not Sell' yellow tapes around the shelf.

She looked at a smiling yellow dog on the cover. "I thought this stuff was banned in America!"

"Maybe they had a good reason," I said cautiously before Will threw a balloon full of food hit at me. I laughed wiping it off as I ran to backfire, leaving Mabel to devour the entire package into her mouth.

After a while of having fun, Will and I were enjoying some popsicles talking to Wendy.

"Guys, this night is like, legendary,” she grinned

"Really?" I asked.

"Just look around; the guys are bonding-" we saw Lee, Nate and Thompson laughed as Nate stuffed a pack of ice into Thompson's pants. "-I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long."

Tambry was sitting in the corner, rapidly texting. She looked up for approximately two seconds then went back to texting.

"And Mabel seems to be going nuts with that Smile Dip," She pointed her icicle in Mabel's direction.

Mabel slumped, her belly bloated and pink splotches of sugar adorning her face, clothes, and hair while she held her hands up like she was holding something and chewed on air; her eyes dilated.

"You know Dipper-" Wendy turned back to them. "I wasn't sure if you could hang with our crew at first, but you're surprisingly mature for your age."

"Yes, yes I am," then I accidently smeared ice cream on my face.

“And you, Will, you're cool too,” Will smile widely.

"Hey, guys! We need more ice!" Lee shouted. We glanced over to see Lee shaking an empty bag of ice over Thompson's pants.

"I'm on it!" I rolled over to the ice freezer in the back, opening it. I took out a bag of ice, but when I looked up, I saw see a pink, ugly Cooler monster with tendrils hanging out its body. It groaned as its pupils rolled into the back of its head, showing milky whites.

"Aah!" I dropped the bag of ice on the floor and quickly closed the door, gasping in panic. I slowly opened the door again, but the monster had disappeared.

"Huh?" He started.

"What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here," Lee said as the teens and Will walked up behind me.

"You freaking' out, kid?" Nate asked.

"Uh, no. I'm cool. Everything's cool," Dipper said quickly.

"Then what's all this about?" Robbie pointed to the spilled bag of ice I had dropped on the floor.

"That's uh, uh-uh…" I  stuttered trying to think of an excuse. "Hey look! Dancy Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!"

The teens mumbled in agreement and walked over to play it; mainly Thompson who was being cheered at from everyone.

"Hehe, yeah let's all- let's go play that,"I laughed nervously.

"Dance! Hurry up!" The game urged Thompson who was struggling with stepping on the arrows that lighted up beneath his feet.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lee and Nate cheered.

"Wow," Wendy marveled. "He's really terrible at this."

"Hehe yeah. That's-that's great," when I glanced at a glass door, I saw the reflections of the teens; their skin was replaced by bones, and then the skeletons turned to look at me.

I shivered in fear before rubbing my eyes thinking I was hallucinating. I looked again, but nothing was there.

I felt a hand on my shoulder suddenly. I turned to see who was it; thankfully, it was Will.

“You okay, man?” Will looked at me in concern.

I looked back at the teens who was still busying with the game. I gestured Will to follow me to somewhere private.

“Will, there`s something going on here; it wasn't a hallucination,”I explained.

“You get that feeling too? Dude, we need to get out of here,”Will suggested.

“I agree with you, but we can`t just cause a panic, that'll make things worse,”I pointed.

“Okay, so what are we going to do?” he asked.

“I don't know, but until I got a plan, we're out of here!” I said. “Let`s go to Mabel and warn her!”

* * *

 

We went over to Mabel who was sitting down.

"Mabel, we need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something!" I explained, but she made a gurgling sound with Smile Dip all over her face and clothes.

"Mabel?" I asked worriedly."Mabel!"

I tried shaking her. "How many of these did you eat?!"

“I believe she ate enough to put her in a coma,” Will pick a dozen of empty Smile Dip packs.

"Bl-eleven..teen.." She muttered, still caught up in her world.

"Oh man," I dropped Mabel and shook his hands nervously. "Oh man, oh man, oh man."

“Calm down, Dipper,” Will take my hands and squeezed them in reassuring. “We`ll think of a way, okay/”

“Okay,” I nodded.

"Whoa guys, you might wanna see this," we heard him as everyone else gathered around the tape markings of two bodies male and female.

"Then the rumors are true!" Lee said.

I gulped at the sight of the markings.

"Dude, I dare you to lie down in it," Robbie challenged Lee.

"Good idea! Go lie down in it!" Nate said.

Lee chuckled."I'm a dead body, look!"

He exaggerated and walked over to the markings; just as he was about to step into the space of one of the bodies, I shouted stopping.

"Wait! Maybe let's not do that," I suggested

"This guy's scared!" Nate said.

"All I'm saying is, why tempt the fates? I mean, what if this place really is…" I braced himself. "…haunted?"

"Boo! Ah, c'mon!" The teens protested.

"Yeah, take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!" Robbie scowled.

"I thought I was Dr. Fun Times," I said dejectedly.

"Well, you're acting like Captain Buzzkill! Right?" Robbie asked the others.

Lee and Nate nodded both looked disappointed.

"Yeah," Wendy rubbed her arm and looked up guiltily. "Little bit."

I frowned, hurt by their words.

“Hey, leave him alone!!” Will defended. “Okay!! We didn't want to cause panic in the first place, but since you're incapable of listening, this store is haunted. And there's something haunting it. We need to get out of here as quick as possible!!”

"Status update: trapped in the store with insane 9-year-olds," Tambry talked out loud while she texted.

"I'm not a 9-year-old! I'm thirteen! Technically a teen!" I yelled until something shook causing my wheelchair to fall over to where the markings are.

As soon as I landed then, the tape markings lit up in a ghastly green glow. The lights in the store went out causing everyone to start at the sudden darkness.

Tambry looked up, but she literally dissolved into thin air.

"What the-" Will helped me uplifting my wheelchair up, and then he picked Tambry`s phone that she dropped.

"Status update: AAAAAHHHH!" he read from off it.

Until then Tambry appeared on the security camera screen, banging on the monitor. "AAAHH!"

Everyone screamed.

"Tambry! Tambry!" Wendy shouted reaching out to her childhood friend desperately.

"Can you hear us?!" Tambry looked around in confusion inside the monitor, shrinking in on herself.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Lee said, looking at his best friend.

"I don't know man! I don't know!" Nate responded, drops of sweat beading up behind his eyebrows.

"Everyone just calms down..!" I shouted, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the shouting

"DON'T TELL US TO CALM DOWN!" Lee said grabbing my shoulders and shaking.

"Whatever, let's just go already!" Robbie said eager to escape the haunted store.

Wendy's jade eyes swept from left to right, looking around her group of friends until she immediately noticed the absence of one.

"Thompson!" She shouted and twisted around to where he is.

Thompson was still playing Dancy Pants Revolution, blissfully unaware of the catastrophe that was happening.

"Wait!" He easily brushed her off. "I've almost got the high score!"

My eyes widened in disbelief as the chubby teen seemed to dissolve in midair.

"Thompson!" They switched their gaze to the video game.

"What?" He appeared on the screen; his body modified to fit.

"It's time to shake what your mama gave you!" The commercialized male voice spoke as multiple arrows fell down into Thompson

"No! So many arrows…!" Thompson tried to dodge but the darts kept hitting him.

"You're a dance machine!" The game continued.

"No! You're a dance machine!" Thompson tried curling into a ball while he was continually assaulted with the sharp projectiles.

"Thompson!" Wendy shouted, about to run over to the game that was currently imprisoning her friend.

"Forget them!" Robbie grabbed her arm, confirming my suspicions. "Let's go!"

“Are you crazy, we can't just leave them here!!?” I protested.

“Yeah, he`s right!!” Will agreed.

“Oh what, you want to die here too!!” Robbie yelled over us.

"Guys…It's locked!" Wendy was trying to open the door.

"Out of my way!" Robbie shouted and grabbed the cash register off the counter. He threw it at the doors, but it dissolved on impact. A green light flashed, throwing Robbie back.

In the meantime I ran over to Dancy Pants Revolution, scanning the game. Pressing the pause button on the game stand, I sighed in relief as both Thompson and the arrows stopped in motion.

"Wait! Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason!" I took out Journal number 3 discreetly as I flipped through the pages swiftly. "Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they'll let us out of here!"

"Uh, uh, they'll let us out of here!" Robbie stuttered, mocking Dipper. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!"

"Hey!I don't hear you coming up with any plans except deserting your friends,” Will pointed harshly.

"I don't know guys, maybe they have a point!" Wendy tried to appeal to her friends.

"Yeah right," Lee started sarcastically. "I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!"

Lee was then dissolved in the same way Thompson was earlier. A cereal box lit up in green in the corner and Lee appeared on the cover, surrounded by sugary cereal flakes in a porcelain bowl. The cartoon bird on the box laughed raising its giant spoon.

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" It's funny voice stated before bringing down the spoon and stabbing the teen.

"Lee!" Nate looked at me and Will determined. “Okay, okay. I'm with you two! 100 percent man!"

"Well –" I started before stopping.

I saw Mabel rising up from behind the counter and flying up into the air.

"Welcome," it wasn't her voice but a deep threatening yet distant voice came out like someone was speaking through her from behind a curtain. Her usual chocolate brown eyes glowed a ghastly green and wisps softly seeping out onto her cheeks.

We all jumped and screamed in fear.

"They got Mabel!" I pointed.

"Welcome to your graves, young trespassers," Mabel said kicking her legs and laughing crazily echoing through the walls of the store.

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!" Wendy said, not realizing her casual teen slang angered the ghost even more.

"Yeah! Can we just go now and leave forever?" Dipper said.

"-with our friends?" Will added.

"Well…okay," The ghost said, surprising everyone. "You're free to go." The doors swooshed open with the sweet tinkling of a bell. "But before you leave, hot dogs are half off.”

Mabel glided in the air over to the hot dog machine, showing off the red morsels of meat spinning slowly in the heated light. "I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!"

She laughed a little towards the end.

Nate and Robbie exchanged looks before running for the doors in sync, screaming. Predictably, the entrance slammed close.

"I was just kidding about the hot dog sale!" The ghost shouted.

"Just let us out of here already!" Nate shouted; his tolerance was completely gone.

"I don't like your tone!" the ghost said as it lifted Mabel`s palm reaching out and dissolving Nate midair.

Nate reappeared on the hot dog machine beside it on the stove with his body replaced by the slender red hot dog. "No! I'm a hot dog!" His voice cried out.

"It begins," the ghost spreads Mabel`s hands bathing the room in the eerie green haze. "Welcome to your home for all eternity!" I felt my feet lift off the ground as it lifted Robbie, Wendy, Will and I to the ceiling. Robbie disappeared somewhere on the way.

I was removed from my wheelchair as my hooves connected to the ceiling as the room turned around making everything that was on the floor crashed down towards us.

Will grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to where Wendy is.

“Oh my gosh, Dipper, you're a half man and deer?” Wendy widened her eyes in shock.

I sighed too scared to deal with this; why does every time I want to keep my secrets, I always reveal it in the worst times!!?

“Wendy, I would love to explain to you if it weren't for the fact that a ghost is chasing us!” I whispered frustrated.

"Guys, what do we do?!" Will asked.

"DUCK!" I screamed, bringing them down as a heavy cupboard flew over us, smashing into the faraway wall.

"Look! In there!" Wendy shouted. we  followed after her before crawling over to the tipped over ice machine and hid inside, panting.

"What do they want from us?!" Wendy asked.

"Revenge, I guess?"

"Revenge for what?"

"Yeah, what did we do wrong?"

"Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here. Why was each person taken?" I thought of the pieces that were placed "Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee was being sarcastic, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Those are all teenage things."

I frowned before a flicker of understanding flashed my mind, staining his expression. He blinked and nodded at me, determined.

"Of course!" I glanced at Will and Wendy. "Wendy, Will, you guys stay here until I get back"

“Dipper, wait!!” Will call for me, but I ignored him as I went up to the ghost.

"Hey, ghost!" Dipper shouted.

The ghost was currently floating in the air with Mabel’s body glowing as a whirlwind of air and objects whipped around her, and her chocolate hair flying. Her head twisted around unnaturally to face me and the rest of her body followed.

"I've got something to tell you!" I yelled above the chaos in the room. "I'm not a teenager!"

Everything paused; all the floating objects dropping to the floor, and then a translucent old man appeared next to Mabel with an elderly woman.

The man was holding Mabel up by her hair as he laughed.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He asked, dropping Mabel absentmindedly.

"Waah!" Mabel screamed as she fell, coming back to her senses. She crashed into a pile of empty candy wrappers. "Ohh…"

"How old did you say you were?" He asked, but I hesitated to answer.

"Well? How old are you?" The old man tapped his foot in the air impatiently.

I glanced back at Wendy before sighing reluctantly. "I'm twelve…technically not a teen."

The old woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. "When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!"

"Always sassafrass' with their boom boxes and disrespectful short pants…!" The old man continued. He flashbacked to the day he and his wife died. "So we decided to up and ban them!"

"It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks!" She explained the causes of their deaths "That's why we hate teenagers so much! Don't we honey?"

The couple nuzzled their noses together.  I didn't know whether to awe at this or be severely creeped out.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything I can do to help them?" Dipper asked.

The old man stroked his chin. "There is one thing. Do you know any funny little dances?"

"Uh…is there anything else I can do?" I asked.

"NOOOO!" The old man bellowed, angry red fire lighting around him.

"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!" I held my hands in surrender.

"Well, I do know…." He flinched. "The Lamby Lamby Dance, b-but I can't really do it, without a lamb costume!" I added quickly.

The old man snapped his fingers and suddenly I was in a lamb costume.

I blushed in embarrassment before snapping out of it. “I should have kept my mouth shut when I have the chance.”

"Well…." He took a deep breath. "Who wants a lamby lamby? I do! I do!"

"So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy!" He put his hand up to his eyes like he was squinting to see something in the distance, turning in all directions.

"Hi, there! Hi there!" I waved my hand.

I could see Wendy and will trying not to laugh in the corner of my eye.

"So march march march around the daisies…"

"Yes, yes! More! MORE!" The old man shouted gleefully.

"Don't don't don't you forget about the babies!" I marched before ending on his knees, and I poked his cheek with a finger and winked.

"That was so fine, girly dancin' boy!" The old man said, putting his index finger and his thumb together to make a circle. "You're friends are free."

In the blink of an eye, I was back in our own clothes and in my wheelchair. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about us coming back, so…."

The ghosts disappeared in a flash of green light.

The room reversed back to normal. For a split second, we stood upside down on the ceiling before everything crashed back down to the floor. The other teens that were trapped stepped out from various places.

"Uggh..." Mabel moaned. "I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again."

"Hey!" I picked up a half empty package of Smile Dip. "There's still some left!"

Mabel quickly slapped it out of my hand. "Evil..!"

Nate looked over to Wendy, confused. "What-what happened after everything went crazy?"

"You are never gonna believe it!" Wendy laughed. "The ghosts appeared, and Dipper was a..!" She trailed off after seeing the detached look on my face.

"Then Dipper was all like KAICHOU! HAH!" then Will come to the rescue as he mimicked crazy karate moves. Wendy caught his drift and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Dipper just started beating down ghosts down left and right with his fists and a bat! Then the ghost got all scared and ran away like a couple of little girls. It was insane!" Wendy lied easily.

Lee cheered while Nate slapped Dipper on the back.

"Alright, Dr. Fun times!" Nate exclaimed.

I looked over to Will and nodded at him in gratitude.

Wendy turned to me and zipped her lips, pretending to flick the key away. I smiled before mimicking the action.

And then we went outside out of that crazy place forever.

"Well, I'm probably scarred for life," Wendy said as everyone else returned to the car.

Wendy helped me in as she wrapped my blanket around my deer legs unseen, and shoved me into the car with Will and Mabel.

"Ohhh…" Mabel groaned as she glimpsed at a note on the car written in red marker. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

I laughed lightly as I turned to Will. “Hey Will, thanks for not telling them about that dance….”

“No sweat, Dip, happy to help,” he smiled. “Although, it was pretty cute...”

“Will!!” I blushed in red.

“Ha-ha, I'm just teasing you, Dipper.”

I shook my head thinking what I do to deserve this humiliation until I felt something soft and moist on my face. I looked over to see Will kissing my face on the cheek.

My heart beat faster than before as my skin became redder than ever. “Will, what that was for…”

He pulled away and smiled gently. “I wasn't lying about kissing you on the cheek if you kept on blushing like that.”

I blushed before turning away to smile in glee as I absentmindedly twined my hand around his holding it during the ride.

* * *

 

_The lights of the convenience store we escaped from went out waiting for another to haunt again._


End file.
